Dare the Kingdom Hearts Cast
by Mudstripe
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Rules

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Dare the Kingdom Hearts Cast! First, a few announcements!**

**1) For those of you who are familiar with me and know how bad I am at sticking to these types of stories for very long, don't worry. Hopefully because I obsess about this every day, I will remember to keep posting, and I won't get bored of it.**

**2) For those of you who aren't familiar with me, thanks for reading. I'm Mudstripe, and I made this because I was bored (just like all of my other stories). But I really love KH and hopefully I won't give up on this story! So please review!

* * *

**

**Here are the rules:**

**1) I will not post unless someone gives me dare ideas.**

**2) I will only take the first 5 reviews I get. If you want me to do a dare, send in your reviews A.S.A.P. This way, I won't be overloaded, and the chapters stay the same length.**

**3) You may put more than one dare in your reviews, but please limit it to 3 dares per review.**

**4) I will only be daring characters for Kingdom Hearts 1 and Kingdom Hearts 2. I haven't played Chain of Memories, Rebirth, etc. When I have played new games, I will tell you. I will introduce new characters then.**

**5) I'm keeping this rated T… Keep the dares K plus rated (just in case). I will tell you in a PM or review response if you're dare is too "adult" for this story, then I will go to the next review.**

**6) I update every… **-thinking- **… week or so.**

**7) NOBODY FLAMES!**

**8) Okay, here's the deal about pairings. There will be some implied pairings such as RikuXKairiXSora, RoxasXNamine, etc. I will only make exceptions for good dares. But please, don't give me a dare where Riku and Sora have to sleep together or something. I'm okay with some Yaoi (and yuri)… but within reason.**

**9) Please don't kill me if someone suggested something you don't like. It's just a story, and I'm sorry if you don't like what you read. Review with a dare a little faster and I'll get to your dares.**

**10) Revenge dares are very welcome. So if you thought something was funny, or you didn't like something, you can dare the character to get revenge in any way you see fit.**

**11) This is still a story, so comments about my writing and the story are very much welcome. Just remember….**

**NO FLAMING PLEASE! Thank you.**

**Okay, this is a game of truth and dare. Truth questions are accepted. They count towards your number of dares per review. Here are some additional rules for truth questions:**

**1) Again, keep it rated K plus... please!**

**2) If it relates to CoM or any other game besides KH or KH2, it will not be used (well, other game meaning any other KH game).**

**3) Truths about pairings will not be accepted... that just ruins the story for everyone. I can't keep two people together... that would ruin other chances for future dares!**

**I am now accepting dares. By the way, if you haven't checked my profile and my other dare stories, I will personally be the one torturing them. My name is Pica.**

**Time to review! Please send the funniest things you can think of!**

**~Mudstripe~**


	2. First Day!

**Time for the first REAL chapter of this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**NOTE: I don't know if this is true in the real game, but in my story Kairi is a keyblade bearer. Namine isn't.**

**Okay, first, the disclaimer!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix. However, I do own this story! Happy day!

* * *

_

"Talking"

-Action-

'_Thoughts'_

_Flashback or singing (yes, singing)_

"_Anything written like a letter or note"_

**Yelling**

_Transition_

Everything else

* * *

**Chapter 1-First Day!!!  
**

Somewhere out in space, a cluster of rocks, ice, dust, and whatever else is floating there began to clump together. In less than… 4 hours a new world was created! This place was covered in every terrain imaginable. And the only human on that world was a young girl. This girl had knee-length brown hair, brown eyes, and had an extremely sadistic nature. Her name is Pica.

Waving her hand in the air, a large mansion fell from the sky. This mansion had 6 floors, a library, foyer, large kitchen, living rooms with a plasma-screen television, and other necessities. Looking please, Pica walked into the mansion. She found the kitchen stocked with food, the TVs working with over 2,000 channels, and all the rest of the house working. And on a small table in the master bedroom were a few stapled pieces of paper with the words **DARE LIST **written on it.

Pica smirked. "This is going to be fun." She snapped her fingers and a huge gummi ship crashed into the backyard. Out of said ship came tumbling Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi. Looking very confused, Donald and Goofy went to inspect the ship. Sora of course did the obvious thing.

"OMG KAIRI ARE YOU OKAY! –panic-"

"Y-yeah, I think so. Considering we just crash-landed on some random planet, I think I'm good."

Sora sighed and helped her pick the debris out of her hair. The two teens then walked away from the crash site, checking out their environment. Kairi searched the horizon, spotting the mansion in the distance.

"Hey, Sora, maybe we should go ask there for help."

"Um… Kairi… I don't think that's such a good id-," But he was cut off when Kairi grabbed his hand and dragged Sora with her.

_Meanwhile…_

A once-white mass of feathers was yelling from somewhere inside the ship. Goofy was grabbing Donald's legs and pulling with all he was worth.

"**GOOFY! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"**

"Gawrsh Donald, how'd ya get yourself stuck in there in the first place?"

"**I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! GET ME OUT!!!"**

A loud popping sound rang as the grease-covered duck landed with a thud. Instead of checking on the status of his friend, Goofy was wandering the clearing.

"Hey, Donald, where'd Sora go?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I was stuck in the ship!"

"I think we outta go look for them, don't 'cha think?"

"Uh-uh. I'm staying right here."

"Then I'm going to go look for 'em." He started in a random direction, away from the towering structure on the other side of the forest. Donald jumped up to his feet and began to run after him.

"**GOOFY! WAIT FOR ME!"**

_Meanwhile…_

"Well Kairi, we're here."

The two islanders were standing on the porch of the mansion. The large double doors looked intimidating, even to Sora. Despite this, he marched up to the bell.

"Well, here goes nothing," Sora sighed when he pressed the button. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Trees shook and the two lost their balance. Kairi looked up to see the doors slowly opening to reveal a girl dressed in a black and green tube dress with black leggings and emerald heels. She looked over the newcomers, pursing her cherry lips and sighing.

"Hello Kairi, Sora," The girl responded plainly. She opened the door fully and gestured them in. Kairi was the first to enter, looking around astonished at her surroundings. Of course, Sora had to follow to make sure nothing happened.

Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when Sora began. "How do you know our names?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. I've been watching you," the girl stated. The corners of her lips twitched to a smirk as she saw Kairi's eyes widen.

"YOU'RE A STALKER!"

"NO!" She stamped her foot and slammed the door. "I'm not a stalker! I just know you guys because… well… you guys do know your entire lives are on a video game, right?"

The two looked at each other, then back to her. "No…"

"Great. Then let's just say I know stuff because I'm smarter than all of you. End of story. Now, where's Donald and Goofy?" She looked by expectantly at them.

"We left them back at the clearing."

"Okay, now I know where they are." The girl snapped her fingers and a portal similar to the ones used by the Organization was created. Out of the swirling vortex came Goofy, falling into an uncoordinated mess with Donald sitting on him.

The two animals righted themselves and began questioning Sora and Kairi about where they went. All the while, their host glared daggers at their backs.

Kairi timidly began to speak. "Um… Donald… Goofy… you might want to turn around."

The two looked over their shoulders to see a black figure surrounded by purple mist that looked similar to the mysterious girl, except the unknown person had piercing dark red eyes.

"**DON'T JUST BARGE RIGHT IN AND IGNORE ME! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" **The figure punched her arm straight over her head, an intricately decorated keyblade with blue and green jewels and a black handle appeared in her hand. She thrust the metal object in the space between them. The tip began to glow bright blue and the temperature rapidly dropped.

"**BLIZZARA!"**

A bright flash covered the room, before disappearing revealing the two new ice statues decorating the foyer. The girl smirked before dropping her keyblade to her sides.

"Donald! Goofy! You let them out right now!"

"Why don't you do it, Sora?"

Sora growled. He pulled out his Kingdom Key, looking at it with shock and horror.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ULTIMA KEYBLADE?!"

The girl giggled, and then pointed at the brunette keybearer. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that this mansion (or more specifically, world) is like Castle Oblivion. It takes away your abilities and items. But unlike Castle Oblivion, I can give them back to you at any time. Of course, I can't do that just now."

"Why not?!"

"Because, dear Sora, I need you and your friends to do something for me first."

"What do you want?!"

"Oh, I can't tell you until we're all here."

Sora tilted his head. He was beyond confused now. Who the hell was this girl and what was she talking about? He looked up to see another vortex forming on the ceiling. A loud rumbling sound erupted from the darkness.

"I told you, I need _everyone _here."

Out of the hole came every character, starting with the final fantasy natives and ending with all of the Organization members. Although there were no Disney villains in sight except for Pete. They all groaned and stood up, looking surprised, shocked, irritated, furious, and down right pissed. The only words in the room exchanged were usually phrases like, "What the hell?"

"EVERYONE LISTNE UP!"

All of the figures looked up to see the mysterious girl standing in the middle of a Beast's Castle-styled staircase. She held a box in one hand, and a stack of papers in the other. Hanging around her arms were a collection of handcuffs.

"You're all probably wondering why you're here-"

"**DAMN STRAIGHT WE ARE!" **Cid just had to make things worse…

"**SHUT THE HELL UP CID! **Now, you're all probably wondering. Well, you're in my mansion. This is the Crystal Lilly Mansion. My name is Pica. I'm your gracious host for your stay here."

Leon's eyes narrowed and he uncrossed his arms, looking incredibly furious from being interrupted. "What stay?"

"You're all going to be living in my mansion, of course! Welcome to Dare the Kingdom Hearts Cast!"

Pica spread her arms wide. A lavender banner opened up over the stairs saying exactly what their host just uttered.

"In order to avoid fights, I need Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Seifer to walk over to the living room over there." She pointed to an almost larger set of wooden double doors on the right. All complied, moving swiftly.

"Okay, now I need all of Organization XIII and Ansem the Wise to go to the library. It's through that door next to the living room."

Axel scowled and looked annoyed at Pica. "What if we don't give a damn?"

She grinned and held out her forearm to give them all a better view. "See these handcuffs? Anyone else wondering why I brought them?"

"-gulp- Um… never mind."

All of them eventually gathered in the study. Axel sprinter there, muttering something about not wanting to live with a psychotic bitch.

"I need all of the remaining Disney characters to go to the kitchen. It's those white marble doors to your left." Goofy, Donald, Mickey, and Merlin silently ran, afraid of what might happen next. That left only Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine in the foyer with Pica.

"The rest of you are going to hear the instructions first. Now, all of you get your OWN rooms and you are allowed to go to somebody else's room. But you aren't allowed to do anything you're not supposed to in there. Now lemme explain more about dares. Everyone understand the game Truth or Dare?" Everyone nodded. "Good. It's pretty much like that. I get mail everyday from fans asking me to give you guys dares. They can also request you to answer some Truth questions. And you guys HAVE to do/answer them. Got it? Good. You are allowed to use anything in this mansion, and there are computers in every room. This is the only way you are allowed to contact me besides the cell phones that you also have. I don't want any fights for any reason. Anybody who gets into a fight will be severely punished… by the fans. (A/N: Yes, that's right. If they mess up, you guys can choose their punishment. But you still have to go by the rules. And you can't request that someone gets in trouble, I get to choose that.)"

Roxas crossed him arms. "So we're pretty much stuck here being forced to play an extreme version of Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah. Oh, and I almost forgot to give you some stuff." She put the stack of papers down and reached inside the box. She pulled out five keys labeled with numbers 1-5. She then grabbed a piece of paper with the corresponding numbers and gave one key and one piece of paper to each character. Sora got 1, Kairi got 2, Riku got 3, Roxas got 4, and Namine got 5.

"Those keys are for your rooms. The papers show maps, rules, fire exits, and the numbers for everyone else in the mansion. We're not starting until tomorrow. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and proceeded up the stairs.

_Late that day in Kairi's room…_

"How did we ever get stuck in this mess," Kairi sighed as she hugged a pillow close to her. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were gathered in her purple and black room. A lavender vanity, desk, canopy bed, and book shelf were placed along the walls. Two doors on the back wall, one on each side of the bed, led to either the bathroom or walk-in closet. Most of the rooms were exactly like this, although they ranged in colors.

Sora shifted to get closer to the redhead and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find out a way to get out of this."

"We better," Riku grumbled. "I don't feel that being kidnapped and forced to play Truth or Dare in a mansion for who knows how long is the best use of my time." He began to converse with Sora, trying to figure out how to sneak out with all their friends.

Kairi stood up and threw the pillow back on the bed. She walked into her closet and turned on the lights. _'I never had a chance to check out what's in my room yet.'_ The lights illuminated a room bigger than her own gasped when she saw what covered the racks.

Dozens of dresses of all styles and colors were neatly hung next to shirt, and pants. Shoes were stacked on stands under the clothes. And towards the back of the closet she saw a rack of black and purple shirt and pants, all baggy and covered in stripes of blue, red, yellow, green, and pink. They were styled like Sora's clothes, only tighter and fit to match her perfectly. Pairs of matching gloves were placed on a box on top of the rack. She put on one of the black outfits with blue and purple stripes across the chest and legs. She slipped on the black gloves and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. _'Wow, I look awesome. I wonder what this is for…' _And then she spotted a note on the glass.

"_The suits you may discover in the back are for more extreme dares such as battles. They have special powers and are for use in these dares ONLY."_

'_She probably gave this to me and some of the others that don't have anything to fight in,' _Kairi thought. She decided not to try to figure out what the "special powers" were right now, so she changed to an elegant baby blue nightgown that hugged her every curve. She added a thin matching jacket and slippers. She tied her hair up and made her way back to her bedroom. The boys were stopped talking to look up at her.

"Kairi, what are you wearing?" Sora tilted his head, trying to answer his own question in his head. Riku just looked on silently.

"I thought that since the clothes were already there… Anyway, it's getting late. Let's talk about this more tomorrow. I don't know about you guys, but to me suddenly crashing into an unknown world and being forced to live here tires me out. I'm going to bed."

Riku stood up. "Okay. But we need to figure this out as soon as possible. We'll all meet back here tomorrow night."

Sora mimicked Riku's action. "Alright Riku." He walked over to Kairi and grinned at her. "Goodnight Kairi." He then walked out of the room and went into the hallway and next door to his own bedroom.

"Goodnight Kairi. Make sure not to hang around Organization XIII." Riku loomed over her. He smirked when she looked up at him.

"I already know that! It's not like I already forgave those bastards for kidnapping me. I plan to avoid them as much as possible." Kairi smiled up at him. Riku nodded and went out into the hallway and went the opposite way than Sora, next door to _his_ room.

Kairi padded to her bedroom, turning the knob on the white marble bathtub and letting the water fill it. After her bath, she brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. Then she plopped down on her bed. Sleep quickly overtook her and she could only see darkness.

_The next day…_

Everyone was gathered in the living room conversing (well, everyone except for Organization XIII). After breakfast they found a note saying to meet there. Pica swiftly entered the room, standing on the stage on the far side of the room. She snapped her fingers and a microphone and stand appeared in front of her.

"Okay everyone! Today is official the first day! We can start with dares!"

A collection of groans, grumbles, and mutterings came from the audience. Pica was becoming irritated, and she pulled an air horn out of her hand bag. She pushed the button as hard as she could and a deafening blast bursted from the can. Everyone covered their ears and some even fell to their knees.

"Now that I have your attention… We have to start with out lists of dares!" Pica pulls out a stapled packet from her bag and held it in front of her. She looked over it and then sent Larxene and Namine out of the room. She began to read aloud. "Our first list of dares is from _Rin Saizuch."_

"_Whoo! I get the first dare(s)!_

_Okay, I'm a rabid Organization XI fan, and this is a dare that's been in my head for a while._

_I DARE SAIX TO SING 'IT'S A SMALL WORLD'.  
Because, seriously, Saix never does anything remotely funny! And, this way, I get to torture everyone else in the near vicinity. D_

_Second, I dare Axel to steal something really personal and/or embarrassing of Larxene's, and get caught. (Because Axel needs to be taken down a few pegs.)_

_And THIRD, I dare Riku to break Namine's crayons and see if she goes berserk, like some people think she would. Is there a homicidal, crazy ** hidden underneath that sweet face? I WANT TO FIND OUT!_

_~ Xirn."_

"Well there you have it. I just need a second. And can someone please stop Saix from escaping out the door?"

Everyone looked to see Saix trying his best to sneak out of the room without being seen. Donald ran up to him and clocked him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

"I didn't mean stopping him like that Donald!"

"Oh well."

Pica snapped her fingers and a pail of water appeared over Saix's head. It tipped over and spilled all over his face. The blue-haired Organization member sat up abruptly and glared daggers at the host. She smiled innocently and gestured for him to take the stage. A karaoke machine had been set up so that there was a large screen coming down from the ceiling that contained the words to the song. The audience could still see Saix.

The music began to play as Saix took the stage. He grasped the microphone for dear life, and pulled it closer to his lips. And what came bursting forth was something like this:

_It's a world of laughter, a world or tears  
Its a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
There's so much that we share  
That its time we're aware  
It's a small world after all_

_It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world_

_There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small small world_

_It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world_

The audience stood awe struck in silence. Saix's began to widen when the music stopped. He ran off the stage and out into the foyer.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!"**

Of course, Cid, Axel, and Pica we're all on their backs and laughing their heads off. After about 10 minutes of awkward laughter, Pica stood up and reclaimed the list.

"Okay, that was interesting –giggle-. Now our next dare is for… Axel and Larxene." And just then, Larxene entered the room looking very confused.

"Um… why is Saix outside in a fetal position?"

"Let it go," Axel sighed. He left the room, heading up the stairs and onto the fourth floor where all of the Organization members' rooms were. Pica tied Larxene up on the couch and stared at the clock. _'I'll give Axel 3 minutes to take whatever it is and get out. After 3 minutes, I'll send Larxene up,' _she thought.

The cast were all waiting silently, except for Larxene who was cursing and trying to free herself.

_With Axel…_

'_I wonder what I should take.'_

Axel looked around the bright yellow and green room. It had the same set up like most rooms, although there was a lot of rubber covering many important items. _'Crazy bitch might go insane and try to electrocute everything here.' _He looked into her closet and spotted a pile of pink fabric with white spots. There was a tab sticking out that read _"Victoria Secret" _on it. Not caring what the hell it was, Axel picked it up and moved into the bedroom.

The redhead decided, just for the heck of it, he'd see what he took. Suddenly, he heard a horrible sound approaching: Larxene's footsteps. He gasped and looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Jumping out of the closet, he sprinted towards the bathroom and hid inside the closet.

Larxene opened her door and looked around. "Stupid Pica, asking me to get a towel for Saix. Seriously, how bad is it to sing on stage? I can't believe he started crying…" She made her way to her bathroom, knowing the towels were in the closet there. She opened the door and turned to grasp the knob of the closet door.

"**HOLY SHIT!"**

Axel burst through the door and ran out of the room. The blonde noticed a streak of pink across Axel's fist as he ran away.

"Axel…" Her eyes began to narrow. She darted out of the room and spotted the redhead scrambling down the stairs. She jumped on him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling back. They both fell to the ground, Larxene on top try to strangle him.

_Back in the living room…_

Pica smirked when she heard the ruckus coming from upstairs. Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Larxene's evil laugh and Axel cursing. They all slowly turned to the sadistic host hold the paper once again in her hands.

"Well, I think it's best to leave them alone for a while." No response. "The next dare is for Riku, ne?"

"Y-yeah." The silver-haired teen opened the door and stepped out, looking around for the blonde artist. He saw her sitting on a bench under the stairs, looking out towards the backyard garden. She had her sketchbook in hand and was trying to draw the background.

"Hey, Namine."

"Oh, hi Riku."

He neared her, looking around nervously. "Can I borrow your crayons?" He prepared himself for a beating.

The blonde glanced up at him from her book. "What for?"

"I need them for one of the dares."

"Oh, okay then." She handed him a pack of crayons all neatly placed in a large yellow box. He took the box from her, and placed it in both of his fists. Without much effort, he snapped the box in two, dropping the half-crayons and scattering them all over the floor. He looked up to see Namine staring down at the floor. A stray crimson crayon rolled up to her feet as she picked it up. Her eyes began to glow the same color.

He head snapped up to meet Riku's gaze, and she shot up in her seat. Her fist clenched, snapping the crayon again, this time into many different waxy pieces. She threw it on the ground and raised her hands in front of her.

Sprinting faster than anything Riku had ever seen, Namine raced after him. She chased him up and down the stairs, almost tripping over Larxene who was still strangling Axel. She jumped on his back and began to pummel him with her fists.

_Back in the living room…_

Sora and Kairi jumped at Riku's cries for help. Suddenly, Roxas blocked the exit, shaking his head.

"It's not worth it. Riku's a goner."

They sat down and hung their heads. Pica stared at the blonde keybearer and he nodded his head.

"I don't want Riku to die, so I'm just going to stop the fighting right now." She thrust her hand in front of her, creating yet another swirling mass of darkness. Out flew Namine, Larxene, and two very bruised and battered guys. In an instant, Kairi was beside Riku. Sora came next and the rest of the Organization just stared down teasingly or disappointedly at Axel.

"Wuff fuh hewl wa tat Namine?!" Riku stood up, with Kairi's help, and pointed his finger at the enraged witch. She threw her head back and walked away, sitting down on one of the couches and pulling out her sketchbook.

Axel couldn't utter anything for once. His neck was now starting to show purple and black bloches, and he was going into a coughing fit. All that showed his intense anger was the fact that he was glaring daggers at Larxene the whole time.

The brunette on the stage grasped the microphone and tapped it, getting the attention of most of the room.

"**MARLUXIA GET OUT!!!" **The pink-haired Organization member walked out of the room.

She smiled innocently and began again.

"That's all the dares for this list. Thanks for the list Xirn! Here's the next list from _xRockxMetalxBbyx!_

"_Dang, K+? :P I had somethin' good... no sex!_

_1) I dare... uh... Vexen to break freeze Marluxia's flowers and not get caught. Nice lil revenge, cuz I'm nice like that. xD_

_2) I dare Larxene to hit Axel over the head with a frying pan!_

_3) I dare Namine to show us her sketchbook. ^-^_

_I'm done, yay! Second reviewer... I think...?"_

"Alright… Vexen?" The ancient-looking man in the back stepped out of the room. (A/N: I don't know how the flower petals of doom work so I'm just going to edit that part out… sorry. XP) The group heard a loud crash, a strong gust rattling furniture, the sound of something being flash-frozen, and the footsteps of a proud Vexen who just re-entered the room. He smirked and sat down on the couch, looking over the drawing Namine was working on. She pulled the book closer to her, blocking his view.

Sora was the first to speak up. "What just happened?"

The blonde laughed. "Just wait for it…"

"**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO MY FLOWERS!" **

The whole of the Organization began to crack up, including Xemnas (Because we all know he hates the guy). Marluxia began to turn a shade of pink, a little darker than his hair, weapon, and now frozen flower petals (Seriously, that guy has too much pink to not be gay).

Pica was once again on her back laughing. She couldn't stop long enough to say anything, so she just handed the list to Merlin, who repeated the next dare. He waved his wand and a cast-iron frying pan poofed into existence in Larxene's hand. She grinned darkly and held the cookware above her head and Axel's. With one loud _ping, _Axel was knocked out cold with a large pink bump protruding from his spiky hair. Larxene dropped the pan and looked at Pica triumphantly. She smiled back and motioned for Namine to do her dare.

The witch looked down at her white book, and then back to the audience. She turned it over, revealing the picture she was working on. It was a picture of the landscape in the garden. It was gorgeous. Flipping through the other pages, it showed her once crappy drawings from Kingdom Hearts 2 all the way to her more complex and recent drawings. Scribbles of blues, reds, plus black and grey from the pencil markings depicted mostly all of the characters. There was even one picture of Pica yelling through the microphone.

All of the characters stood in awe, especially Roxas. "Wow Namine… I didn't know you were so good!"

"Well, I got better, since I wasn't trying to take apart people's memories anymore."

The small sound of an object swishing through air was heard. Merlin created a large cloud of dust, and once it cleared, blown up pictures of Namine's work were posted along the walls. They looked aged and magnificent with the addition of the flickering fireplace light.

"Perfect Merlin," Pica praised. She flipped the papers and got to the next set of requests. "Thanks for the list! Here's the next one from _Soledad Amor!_

"_To Pica: Okay. This is totally a revenge dare on Sora from Riku. My reason why is because after KH, Riku told Sora to take care of Kairi and he never did. He left the poor girl by herself on the islands then causing her to look for them and endangering herself. I guess that the dare could be to go into Kairi and Namine's room and steal anythins girly clothing/items etc. And wear it. Thats it for now."_

"Hear that Sora, sounds like you messed up big time." Pica jumped off the stage and playfully punched him on the shoulder. She stood next to Kairi and grabbed she shoulders lightly for emphasis. "You left this poor girl alone! Now, you go put on something nice as an apology!"

Kairi turned around and faced Pica. "He doesn't have to do that!"

"Uh, yeah he does," Riku replied. He weaved through the crowd and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He left you all alone!"

"I'm sorry," Sora mumbled. He hung his head and trudged out of the living room. Thuds could be heard moving up the stairs onto the second floor.

_With Sora…_

"This really bites. What should I pick…" He looked around Kairi's closet. Looking towards the back, he found the rack that held her battle suits.

"Whoa… these look exactly like mine! But where'd she get them?" Figuring it out, he pulled out a pair of black pants that went with one of the larger suits. He put it on and grabbed the gloves that went with it. Walking over to Namine's pure white room next, he stared in horror at the picture in front of him. There was nothing but dresses! He groaned as he walked through, looking for something big enough for him and not pink. He pulled out a black on that had sleeves and came up to his knees.

'_Great,' _he thought. _'I have to go down there wearing this?!' _He pounded down the stairs and threw the doors apart. Not even wanting to look at the faces of the astonished party, he plopped onto another couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did it, happy?" No one wanted to tell him that the dress he was wearing was beginning to tear on the side, revealing part of Sora's well-toned abs; no one, especially not the girls who were currently drooling over him. Well, all the girls except Kairi and Namine.

"Is that my pants?"

"Is that my **dress?!**"

Sora gazed up at Kairi. "Kairi, I hope you forgive me. I don't know what I can do to make up for the fact that I left you alone, made you worry, got you kidnapped by Axel, got you then kidnapped by Saix, and left alone again."

Kairi smiled down at him. "I already forgave you silly! You saved me back in Hollow Bastion remember? So we're even." Riku walked up to him and punched his arm. The brunette yelped and grasped the abused limb, glaring at the other teen.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"I'm still mad at you for leaving her."

"I know, I'm so sorry Riku." He turned around and walked away from the crowd, gazing into the fireplace.

"That doesn't mean I don't forgive you!" Riku bounded over to the original keybearer. "I'm mad, but I know that you could've done worse."

"Thanks."

"Okay, that's really touching," Pica started, "But we don't have all month. Well, maybe we do, but that's not the point. Thanks for the dare! Oh, by the way Sora, you can take the dress off now. It's already ripped up to the chest."

Sora looked down to the torn piece of clothing. Sure enough, it was barely hanging on to his shoulder. He gasped and ran out of the room to go put his clothes back on.

"Great. Now here's the last list for today from _GuardianSwan!_

"_Great story idea! =D_

_Right, I dare Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Xaldin and Xigbar to do a Spice Girls tribute - costumes and all!  
I'll leave you to decide which guy dresses up as which Spice, but I highly recommend Axel in a Union Jack dress =D_

_Happy writing!"_

"Thanks! Okay, I don't know the Spice girls very well but we'll make this work! Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, get you butts on stage now!"

The five Organization members took the stage and with Merlin's help, Pica conjured up five microphone stands, outfits, and put bars on the side of the stage to make sure they didn't escape. And yes, Axel is in a Union Jack dress (A/N: Whatever that means XP) With the karaoke still set up from Saix's early performance, the music started. All of men took a huge gulp of air and opened their mouths.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye._

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me..ah you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you  
gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover._

Applause erupted from the audience. The five members took their bows and walked off-stage. Even Pica was cheering.

"Okay, okay," Axel started. "Can we please have our robes back?" Pica nodded and snapped her fingers, materializing their black coats on them. Their dresses were definitely going to be stuffed in a case inside each one of their closets.

Larxene looked expectantly at Pica. "What's the next dare?" Apparently she'd started to enjoy either injuring Axel or watching Organization members make fools of themselves.

The magician looked over her agenda. "There's nothing left. We're done for today!"

Cheers were heard all over, along with some groans and sighs. They all wandered out of the living room and up to their respective rooms. Pica smirked and sauntered out of the burgundy room and into her own sea-blue bedroom. She sat at her desk and finished typing up the last of her plan for tomorrow.

"This is going to be fun," she muttered before turning down the lights and jumping on her bed. She promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, first chapter is done! This is twice as long as I thought it would be, heck, it's twice as long as my other fan fiction chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry if it's really crappy!**

**Okay, a little clarification about revenge dares. Revenge dares are used to make sure a character you think shouldn't have been tortured gets revenge on someone else. If you want, you can request what they do, but if not, I'll choose for you! And trust me; I'll make sure to make it fun! XP**

**I updated early because I didn't want to disappoint my fans who are waiting for this story. So…To keep this story going, click the review button! To make me happy, click the review button! If you're not already clicking the review button, click the review button! Thank you!**

**See ya later!**

**~Mudstripe~**


	3. More songs, a makeover, and a date!

**Hey everyone! HAPPY PI DAY! Mudstripe back again! It's time for the next chapter of Dare the Kingdom Hearts Cast! I'm so surprised that you guys are still reading this… Everyone I know thinks it's crappy! XP**

**Thank you reviewers! I was so happy with the number of reviews I got. It's because of you that this next chapter was possible. Give yourselves a round of applause!**

**I also found a little mistake in my rules. Under number 4 for the dares rules, I said I would be adding new characters. I can't do that if they're already there XP So I'll just tell you, m'kay?**

**Just a two more announcements, I am not going to make all of the chapters in the mansion. Probably in the third chapter, I will make them all go to the beach or something like I did in one of my other stories! So you will all have to submit beach themed dares! Got it? XP**

**Also, anyone notice I never named the world? That's because I'm holding a contest! Anyone who comes up with the best name gets to have the new name used and gets a special guest appearance in my story! You can dare a character to do anything with you (i.e., let you get away with beating up Axel or getting locked in a closet with Leon, etc.). Isn't that fun? ^.^ Oh, and feel free to change the name of the mansion. I don't like it and I made it up on the spot.**

**Okay, now it's time for the disclaimer:**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, or any of the characters. But I will soon have Jacob's children! Or Sora's. Actually, I'd just settle for having Demyx's children. XP

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – More songs, a make-over, and a date!**

**(If you haven't already, read the announcements up top. They're kind of important.)**

A sea-blue and deep emerald-green room hid discretely in between the diverging paths of the staircase. The interior was decorated with silver frames and ornaments, all glowing in a robin's egg color. Lining the circular room's walls were book shelves, a desk with a laptop on it, a TV, a mini-bar/kitchen, and a vanity. Three doors stood on either side of a king-sized dark blue canopy bed with emerald and moon-colored patterns. These doors led to the master bath, closet, and the other led to the secret basement. What lurks inside this extra floor, no one knows…

_Morning after the chaos…_

Pica stretched her limbs. Today was the second day of dares! She could hardly wait what with the awesome fan mail she got on her computer late last night.

Jumping up, the brunette skipped into her bathroom and performed her morning routine. Glancing at the clock, she noticed she was a bit behind schedule. _'Oh crap! It's already 5:30 A.M.?! What the hell?! I was supposed to be ready at 5:26! We're all going to be 4 minutes late… oh well. Might as well let them sleep in for 4 more minutes.' _Pica unlocked her room and closed the door behind her. She disguised it with her magic, making sure that no one would find it accidentally. Well, if they had to go _down there _she would just open it up. The girl wanted to show someone her decorating skills.

Appearing in the kitchen, she almost ripped the coffee machine open. Pica grumbled at the plastic container in front of her. _'I need to make more coffee. I wonder if anyone else drinks coffee. I better get some more beans.' _And by get, she usually means conjuring up some more. She was exhausted because keeping this new world in existence long enough for it to stabilize by itself took a lot of energy.

'_Just get through the announcements… and then I can torture everyone. Think Axel screaming. Think Saix in pain. Think Xemnas screaming like a little girl.' _This always worked to brighten her mood. Sweeping past the table, she levitated her mug behind her into the library. Looking at the shelves, she picked out a copy of The Giver by Lois Lowry. She flipped in open to the page where he was running away when a loud crack echoed from the entrance of the room. In stormed Roxas, kingdom key out and Organization cloak on. _'I bet he thinks it makes him look sneaky,' _Pica thought. She smirked and decided to humor the keybearer.

Roxas swiped at the sorceress, slamming the tip onto the table. The cherry wood shattered into hundreds of pieces. The brunette looked down at him from her place on top of the shelf. The nobody keybearer clenched his fist tighter around the hilt. He prepared to jump. Usually, Pica wouldn't do anything to risk her coffee, but this was just too funny. She twirled her finger in the air, spinning the mug upside down. A steaming hot brown waterfall crashed on Roxas' head. He fell with a white cup balanced perfectly on his spiky hair.

The nobody growled and got up, throwing the mug against the wall.

Pica floated down until the tip of her toes tapped the ground. She sauntered up to him, pulling his chin up and smiling at him.

She was teasing him, and he knew it. "I don't know why you're trying to get me to fight, but remember: you started it, nobody." She giggled and breezed past him, out into the foyer where the early birds were beginning to gather.

"Good morning everyone," the girl shouted. The crew had all found their way down into the foyer. "Time for day 2! We have a full five lists today!"

Sora sighed in relief. _'Great, we'll only be doing five lists. So that means that we won't be tortured too much…' _

"And we need to get started now, everyone into the library!"

Without much grumbling, they all made their way into the light green room. No one really took that much notice in Roxas who was standing between two desks, surrounded by the splinters of the broken table. Well, Namine did, but she merely giggled.

Cid stumbled up to the front. "Okay, can we get this over with? I really want to get back to sleep."

"Okay, great! Here's our first list from _ShadedUmbreon__:_

"_(laughs) This is awesome!_

_My Dares._

_Namine- draw herself drawing herself drawing herself...etc.  
Its a paradox!"_

"Well, Namine, that means you're up first!" She handed the witch a large piece of cardstock, a mirror, and a set of colored pencils. The blonde started to work immediately, first sketching herself with a pencil. Then she drew the paper, with herself inside it. All in all, she drew herself about six times. Grabbing the colored pencils, she began scribbling furiously. In about half an hour, she finished. Pica hung her artwork on the front of one of the bookshelves. It really was a confusing piece to look at.

"Well, I guess that's done. Our next list is from _dimentio713:_

"_Never seen one of these before!  
Sora: You know the Keyblade... give it to every character and they can wreak as much havoc as they like!  
Donald: You know what Sora was very disapointed when you didn't want to go to tarzan's world, so... you must fight a piece of paper... that eats bricks  
Axel: Go on a date with Larxene and both must like it then they must kiss in the moonlight!"_

"Well, should we go in order?" Most of the audience shook their heads. Then Demyx yelled, "I wanna see that date first!" Everyone whooped or started teasing Axel. Pica smirked and pulled a sheet of paper from her handbag. She tossed it to Larxene.

"That's everything Axel and Larxene have to do. I made a movie theater and mall outside of the mansion. Your limo is outside waiting for you. Don't worry, it drives itself."

The blonde glanced at the list.

"_Date checklist:_

_Go shopping (You have to bring something back for me! XP)_

_Go see a romantic movie_

_Take a walk through the woods_

_Share a special moonlight kiss!!!"_

She sweat dropped and handed the list to Axel. He skimmed its contents and stared stupidly at its author.

"**OH NO FUCKING WAY!"**

Everyone burst into laughter, some even rolling around on the floor. Pica wiped a tear and motioned for them to leave. Accidentally, she flung the doors open with her magic, almost pushing the couple out the door. This only caused the laughter to increase.

"That… -giggle-… was interesting. Usually I would go to the first dare, but the second is just too funny!" She made a pushing motion in front of her, palms outstretched. Light formed around her hand and her black and silver keyblade appeared, dropping in her hand with a _clunk. _She gestured for Donald to follow her out the door and into the foyer. The whole gang decided to tag along, just to see what would happen. Donald fighting a piece of paper? That sounds so odd, but a brick-eating piece of paper was even weirder.

Pica trotted half-way up the staircase to where the two paths meet. She placed her hand on the wall, and it shimmered into oblivion as if it was never there. Everyone murmured random comments about the hidden passage as the two stepped through. Pica stepped into the new chamber. The room was about the size of the kitchen, maybe a little bigger (it was certainly more than three times the size of any of their rooms). It was circular with a black carpet and a silver room with a beautifully painted picture of the sun, moon, stars, and worlds. In the center was the world they were currently on.

"Don't touch anything here," Pica growled. She led them to one of the doors on the left of the canopy bed. She placed her now glowing hand on it. The door slid into the wall, revealing another dark entrance.

Donald was shaking from beak to foot, trying to control his fear. Pica just smirked at his courage. _'I'll make it up to him later. He needs it.'_

They reached a flight of stairs that led down into the abyss. The magician motioned for everyone to follow her. She gripped the handle tightly and descended. Donald stood frozen in place as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and the king walked past him. Sora crouched behind his bird friend and waited until all had left. He then jumped up and shouted in the frightened figure's ears.

"**BOO!"**

"**AHHHHH!!!"** Donald ran faster and faster down the steps, finding new reason to go below the mansion. Sora chuckled and crept down the path.

The basement was a rather creepy place. The green bricks glowed eerily and the lack of proper illumination cast pitch-black shadows across the room. Pica grabbed Donald's hand and pulled him to a door sealed with a large key hole. She pointed her keyblade at the hole. A beam of light shot out of the tip and pulsed into the door, making an unlocking sound. The keyhole dissipated and the door creaked open. The two walked inside the dark.

After pushing Donald further into the blackness, she pulled up a barrier between them and the crowd to prevent him from returning outside. Sora yelled for his friend, running up and banging on the diamond-patterned transparent wall in front of him. Donald mimicked his actions, calling for Goofy, Sora, and the king. Pica smiled sadly and snapped her fingers, making her keyblade disappear and turning on the lights. Blinding florescent lights were brought to life.

In the white room stood a chocolate-colored stool with a single piece of paper on it. A rude face was drawn on the paper with two yellow dots for eyes, a grin filled with sharp teeth, and a heartless sign on the bottom. A sturdy chain was connected to a hole in the corner.

Donald drew his Mage Staff. Suddenly, his staff burst into flames. The startled duck tossed it away and blew on his hands. Pica picked up the torch and threw it out the barrier, hitting Cid in the head and setting his hair on fire. If only Axel was here to make the fire bigger.

A large hole appeared in the center of the room, dropping a large bag on the stairs. Pica glanced back and pursed her lips disappointedly. "Hey, Riku, can you toss the bag over here?"

The teen grabbed the handles and hauled it over to her with little effort. Donald, however, couldn't move the thing for his life. Pica unzipped it and began to throw rectangular rocks at the paper. A large gust of wind blew through the room and caused the sheet to fly upwards, meeting the oncoming projectiles and… swallowing them?

The magician handed Donald the bag, which he promptly fell under. "These are your bricks. You need to fight the paper with it. Be careful though. Don't hold the brick too long or it might come after your hand." She snapped her fingers and the chain broke, releasing the paper. Donald looked to his left, finding that she ditched him.

A snapping noise echoed in the room. The heartless was now floating. It hovered over the table with a blank look on its face. As Donald reached for a brick, its eyes glazed over and jetted towards the bird. He swiped a rock and ran, throwing it behind him. The paper opened its mouth and gulped the brick, returning to normal. However, it did grow a shade redder.

"**WAHHH! THIS THING IS GONNA EAT ME! SORA, GOOFY, HELP ME!" **He yelped when the faced snapped at his hand. Ducking, sharp teeth grazed the top feathers of his head.

He arrived back where he started, behind the bag of bricks. That's when the Disney character thought of an idea. Out came a bunch of bricks, being stacked one by one. He grabbed the bag and pulled. The bag lifted off the ground in inch and dropped. Trying again, Donald heaved. The bag hovered about three inches in the air, not very high but just what he needed. He placed it on top of his stack and walked backwards to the barrier. Then, without warning, he jetted forward. His head hit the bricks hard.

The red bag flew into the paper, which opened its mouth. But it just wasn't wide enough and the heartless fell to the ground. Donald sat twirling his head and seeing stars. The barrier fell and Sora ran to help his friend up; Goofy glomped him, along with Mickey and Pluto.

"Okay, enough mushy stuff," Pica uttered. "I wanna get to the next dare already, everyone, let's go up." Everyone agreed and headed back up to the foyer.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ughh… Larxene, do you really need all this stuff." Axel motioned to the shopping bags that now covered his face and dangled from his arms. Larxene looked back at him with pursed lips.

"Of course I do!"

"But what else do you possibly want?! We already have everything you could ever_ possibly_ want back at the mansion!"

Larxene looked back at him seriously. "We're not going to stay there forever are we?"

For once, Axel was at a loss for words. He looked down sadly and continued his walk out of the mall. They looked out to see that the movie theater was right across.

The blonde girl grabbed his hand and dragged him into the building. Axel was forced to drop his precious cargo, leaving the chauffeur to pick them up and put them in the limo. The bags were going to make it to the mansion, but Axel might not.

Entering the theater, the couple found that no one was there. The snack bar was fully stocked, but no one manned it. Axel breezed over and pulled out a bag of popcorn, skittles, and a box of nachos. He threw the candy at Larxene. The redhead entered a random theater with a sign that said _"Slumdog Millionare"._ Larxene sighed and followed her date.

_Meanwhile… _

The gang was once again gathered in the library. Sora tried to hide behind Riku, remembering his name somewhere on the list.

"The next dare is for everyone! Well, I really don't want this to happen, but whatever. Here people," She snapped her fingers and a keyblade materialized in everyone's hand, "these are yours. Go destroy as much as you like!"

(A/N: I can't write this next scene, so use your imagination. All you need to know is that Riku is now frozen, Leon's hair is on fire, Yuffie's passed out, and Aeirth is on a sugar rush. Oh, and Cloud is dead (JK! XP))

"Umm… I think that's enough," Pica mumbled. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, some of them in mid-swing about to hit something or someone. The magician walked into the kitchen and came out with a pail of water. She threw it at the brunette that was rolling on the floor trying to extinguish his hair. Merlin tied Aerith up to keep her from killing everyone there, Cloud moved Yuffie out of the way, and Sora defrosted Riku (burning him in the process).

"This is what happens when everyone gets a keyblade."

"But it's fun!" Cid threw his in the air and caught it behind his back. "I should've been the one going on the adventures, instead of spending all my time with the old man."

Merlin turned red and began pummeling Cid on the head with his keyblade. "Old man, you say? I'll show you what this 'old man' can do!"

Pica sighed and pulled out her list. "That's it for this list. Time for the next one! This one is from _Soledad Amor:_

"_Lol. Great Job! Now it's Riku's Turn! :3 as much as i love you, you shouldn't abuse your best friend. SO! I want Namine and Kairi to give Riku a complete makeover EXCEPT for his amazing hair (totally envy. :C) Have fun girls!"_

"There you go. Kairi and Namine, go drag Riku upstairs. Everyone else, we gotta wait here." The two girls nodded and grabbed one of Riku's arms. Riku, on the other hand, was speechless and frozen. They dragged him up the stairs and into Kairi's bathroom. Everyone else just sat there and waited.

_Meanwhile…_

Larxene skipped out of the theater, happier than ever. Axel, however, limped out and looked like he was going to be sick

"What… was… that?!" The fire nobody dropped to the ground.

"It was a good movie!"

"**NOT THAT! THE STUPID NACHOS! I THINK THAT BITCH WAS TRYING TO POISON ME!" **Axel gripped the trash can and stood up. He trudged outside and grabbed the crumpled list out of his coat. "Take a walk through the woods?" He sighed and took hold of Larxene's sleeve. "Let's get this over with."

"-giggle- Okay Axel." She rushed ahead and held his hand, dragging him along to the woods.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm sorry Riku," Kairi said before she grabbed the compact on the counter. "I promise not to do too much." She pulled out a brush and picked the color that match Riku's skin the most. Putting on as little as possible, she brushed the foundation on. Suddenly, the brush flew out of her hand, swept up the most noticeable color, and hit Riku's face. Lipstick began to levitate and smeared itself on the teen's lips.

"**What the hell?! Kairi, what are you doing?"**

"**It's not me Riku!"**

Namine just stood dumbstruck as the make-up continued assaulting his face. Kairi was trying to grab the flying brushes and pencils, stuffing them in a drawer. When the tools settled, Riku's face looked like a clown's. The princess dampened a towel and began to wipe it off.

"Now there's a huge mess," she sighed out. Her hand swept down his forehead, to his nose, and then his lips. The lipstick proved hard to get off.

"I'll take care of it Kairi." Riku took the towel from her and rubbed furiously. The two girls looked disappointed, the sight was so funny.

"I think that Pica will get mad at us if there aren't at least new clothes for you. We'll get you a good outfit!" Namine ran into his room, grabbing a dark blue shirt and black vest. She also snatched long black pants, black dress shoes, and black socks. The witch ran back into the room, dumping all of the tings on the counter. "I hope that's good enough."

"I hope so too." He picked up the pants. "Could you two please give me a minute?"

The two turned red and nodded hurriedly, and ran out of the room at top speed. They collapsed outside Kairi's room, almost passing out from embarrassment.

Riku chuckled from inside and began to strip. He began putting on the new outfit, thinking how good a designer Namine could be.

The teen walked out of the room to see the two girls kneeling on the floor. Kairi and Namine stood, mouths wide open. _'HE LOOKS HOT!' _They both shook their heads and grinned up at him. The trio stepped down the stairs. Inside the room, people were jumping up and down. They couldn't wait to see the new-and-improved Riku.

The silver-haired boy pulled up his sleeves and pushed the doors open, walking nonchalantly to a couch and sitting down. The guys looked on shocked, but the girls were drooling and looking him up and down. When Sora, Roxas, Cloud, and Leon noticed the girls' behavior, they looked at him with a hint of anger and annoyance. Damn him!

"Uh…uh…uh…." Pica couldn't utter anything. She just kept staring at the should-be model in front of her.

Merlin sighed and grabbed the list from her hands. "Let's just get this over with. Next list is from _JuneBaby95:_

"_Hahaha i'm lovin the tortue going on. anyway here's my dares_

_1. To make up for being left alone on the island kairi HAS to beat up sora and beat up Riku for turning to the dark side._

_2. If riku is still alive, then answer this question: Were you ever mistaken for a girl when you were a baby?_

_3. Make Leon and Cloud do a happy dance since they never show any signs of emotion._

_Good luck!!"_

Growling erupted from the audience. All the girls were glaring at Merlin. Kairi strode up to the magician. "What was that first one?"

"Um… B-beat up Sora and Rik---," Suddenly, six girls were on him at once, beating _him _up. Sora and Riku gulped and backed away, ducking behind one of the couches. Eventually, the girls stopped and Pica once again regained her composure.

"We'll save that first once for later, when Riku doesn't look so drop-dead gorgeous. So let's start with the second dare on that list. Leon, Cloud, you heard the creep, dance for us!" She motion for Yuffie to turn on the boom box, playing Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys.

The two men sighed and began to bob up and down. They jumped up, link arms with each other, and spun around. They did jazz hands, spins, and spirit fingers. Anything and everything people would think they would never do. When the music ended, everyone was rolling on the floor laughing.

"That…was…**HILARIOUS!" **Pica stood up shakily and gripped the microphone stand. "O-okay. Riku, were you ever mistaken for a girl when you were a baby?"

Sora raised his hands high. "Ooo! Oooo!!! I can show you a picture of when his mom made him wear a dress!"

Riku sighed and grabbed his friend, flipping him on the ground. "Does that answer your question?"

"No, not until I see that picture." She snapped her fingers and made the picture materialize in her hand. Looking it up and down, she started cracking up. The picture flew out of her hand when she fell, floating until it was safely back in Riku's possession.

"Thank you."

"Oh… Oh my God! You… you wore a pink dress…. Dress with so many ruffles!"

Riku's face turned red. "Yes, I did. So what?"

"Okay, he doesn't look drop-dead gorgeous anymore to me. Kairi," She said, throwing a pair of glowing boxing gloves at her, "They're all yours."

"But I don't want to--," She stopped. The gloves appeared strapped to her hands and dragged her through the air. Her right fist connected with Sora's cheek, pushing him into the wall. Her left arm flew and hit Riku in the neck, making him crumple on the floor. Kairi looked down in horror and pushed the gloves off.

"Well, I don't want Sora's cute face to be messed up. That's it I guess," Pica stated. She glanced down the paper again. "The next list is from _Rin Saizuchi:_

"_*wipes tears (of laughter) from her eyes* Oh dear lord...  
Now, seeing as it was I who tortured some... unnfortunate... characters, I think some apologies are due before I give them even more dares._

_First; I'm sorry, Saix. That must have been embarrasing. But, you gotta admit, it WAS funny. XD  
... and get out of that fetal position before I shoot you, please..._

_Rike, Namine? Sorry. That was just too hard not to ask._

_And, Axel? You deserved it. So no apology for you._

_-_

_Now, more dares..._

_I dare every member of the Organization who's developed any kind of hate for Axel to get over there and beat him until he's within an inch of his life. Or whatever else it is you want to do to him. I can see Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion having fun with this..._

_I dare Sora to... eat dirt or something. I hate you, Sora. Just so you know._

_DO NOT READ---"_

"Oh crap. Hold on a second, guys." Pica skimmed the rest of the contents. _'DO NOT READ THIS LAST DARE IN FRONT OF THE REST OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS CAST. ONLY TELL IT TO THE PERSON WHO IS BEING DARED TO DO THIS. Thank you._

_Xemnas, it's your turn to suffer. I dare you to parade around in the girliest dress you can find, throwing flower petals (preferably rose) everywhere and get everyone to adress you as 'Princess Mansex' or 'Yaoi King.' No one is allowed to know this is a dare. You may only tell everyone it WAS a dare once you have done this for two days.'_

She smirked and threw the papers away, making them disappear. "Okay, since Axel isn't here we'll start with Sora first." Sora was currently prying himself from the concrete and bricks of the wall. He looked up with a horrified expression.

Pica jumped off the stage and went out into the hallway. Kairi stepped over the Sora, checking to see if she actually did any harm to him. 10 minutes later, Pica came back with a pile of topsoil on a platter. She handed it to the original keybearer.

"Say 'ah' Sora." She spooned up a large amount and shoved it into his mouth. Sora gagged and spit it out on the floor next to him. Kairi shot up and backed away. "No, Sora. You have to finish it." She left the platter on the floor and turned to walk away. _'Crap, I really do feel bad for him. Oh well, gotta live with it.' _She motion for the Organization leader to follow her onstage. He grunted and complied, strutting across the room. She whispered the dare in his ear.

The leader looked distraught, but he merely nodded. His stupid pride refused to let him say no to the dare, and he couldn't very well blurt it out with everyone watching.

"Okay everyone! You are now to address Xemnas as either 'Princess Mansex' or 'Yaoi King' from now on. And anyone who doesn't, has to wear Pete's underwear for three days." She looked through the crowd, spotting many horrified faces from the Organization. She especially loved Saix's expression. He was trying to keep his emotionless mask, but it clearly wasn't working.

Xemnas walked out of the room, trudging up the stairs to his room where he found a large bag filled with Marluxia's flower petals and a large pink dress with different layers of ruffles on the sleeves and bottom. It actually looked a lot like the dress Riku was made to wear as a child. He pulled the strap of the bag over his head and put on the dress. He walked out into the foyer and began to act like a very stoic flower girl, dropping his large cargo of petals on the floor. He made his way into the library and threw a handful of petals into anyone who was about to say anything's face. This definitely included Marluxia.

Pica laughed her head off.

_Meanwhile…_

"Okay, I think we're lost Axel," Larxene sighed. She looked around past the trees, spotting a clearing. "Hey, let's go over there!"

Axel, by now unconscious, was suddenly woken by another strong jerk at his wrist. The blonde was leading him through the trees to a pasture. She gasped at the purple, pink, and white petals all bathed in the silver light. Axel through grimly back at the list. _'Share a special moonlight kiss…'_

He sighed and turned around so that he was facing her. Already their faces were up against each other. Axel grabbed her chin and pressed his lips on hers, cursing Pica in his mind. Suddenly, Larxene began to kiss back, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing him closer. She brought him down to the ground, still making out. Axel looked up surprised at the blonde on top of him. Larxene smirked and went back to her task. Axel closed his eyes and returned the motion. _'I hope they're not expecting us back anytime soon…'_

_Meanwhile… _

Pica grasped the microphone and grabbed a little card she pulled from her pocket. "Okay, since we only did four lists yesterday, I feel that we should do an extra one today." Everyone else groaned. "Shut up. First, Cid had to go outside." Cid stood up and walked out. "Okay, this next list is from _Revolution Remix IX:_

"_-Laughing- Just call me Remix!  
Oh man! I can't do the dares I wanted them to do...darn K+!_

_1: I dare Cloud to sing the Cloud Song. XD_

_2: I think Axel had enough beatings for one day..., I dare Kairi to burn Cid's toothpick stick thingy. And then blame it on Axel. XD Sorry dude!_

_3: I dare Xemnas, Vexen, Marluxia, and Roxas to sing the song that Stephanie from Lazy Town sings when her and those puppets things bake that stupid cake! The song is called Bake A Cake."_

"There you go. Wait… -skims list- I LOVE THE CLOUD SONG!" She hurried to set up the karaoke. She grabbed Cloud's hand and dragged him up the stage. Aerith turned the music on and stood back.

"_My name is Cloud  
I have a sword.  
I fight Cactuars  
Because I'm bored.  
I like to ride  
On Chocobos.  
It's better than  
Having afros.  
And when I go  
Into an INN  
15 seconds,  
It's day again.  
And I will use  
A phoenix down,  
So when I die  
I will not frown.  
Because I am Cloud!  
My hair defies all gravity.  
And I can't have too many potions  
Or I might get cavities!  
If I can't slice you  
Then that's okay.  
I'll use my magic  
Anyway.  
I will defeat  
That Sephiroth  
Because he's not  
David Lee Roth"_

Everyone cheered for Cloud. Aerith jumped up and hugged him, causing him to fall down. After that, everyone began laughing.

Pica clapped and hollered. "Nice job Cloud! Since Axel still isn't here, we'll just go on to the next one!" She grabbed Roxas' and Marluxia's hands and dragged them onstage. Vexen and Xemnas followed. They each picked up a microphone and stood silently. The music blared through the speakers.

"_A pile on the candy  
It's such a pretty sight  
It makes the food taste dandy  
But my tummy hurts all night_

_I'll put in some ingredients  
But keep the rest for me  
I'm not just disobedient  
I'm careful, can't you see?_

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
If the way is hazy  
You'll gotta do the cooking by the book  
You now you can't be lazy!  
Never use a messy recipe  
The cake will end up crazy  
If you do the cooking by the book, then you'll have a cake  
We gotta have it made  
You now there I love cake  
Finally it's time to make a cake_

_Making food is just like science  
With tools that bland and baste  
And every fun appliance  
Gives the food a different taste._

_It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
If the way is hazy  
You'll gotta do the cooking by the book  
You now you can't be lazy!  
Never use a messy recipe  
The cake will end up crazy  
If you do the cooking by the book, then you'll have a cake  
We gotta have it made  
You now there I love cake  
Finally it's time to make a cake_

_We gotta have it made  
You now there I love cake  
Finally it's time to make a – you'll gotta do the cooking by the book! – cake"_

Everyone was speechless. They all knew it was funny, and some of them were giggling. But if you thought about it, it was actually very creepy.

"Oh… kay…"

_Meanwhile…_

Axel and Larxene were outside the mansion door. Their hair was messed up, some parts of their coats were ripped, and they looked like shit. But otherwise, they couldn't be happier. Axel pushed the door open and strode through the foyer. He heard the music playing and some Organization members singing. Not wanting to be left out, he and Larxene strode past Cid (who was still waiting outside) and pushed through the double doors. They came just in time to appreciate the silence with everyone else.

_Meanwhile… (Okay, I don't know what I'm saying… uh… Normal P.O.V.)_

Everyone turned to look at the couple who just arrived. Axel put his hand behind his head, and Larxene stepped back behind Axel.

"Wow, you two are late," Pica stated. She stared at them and her smile grew wider. "Had a lot of fun out there, did you?"

"You could say that." Axel smirked right back.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you have a couple of dares to catch up on. First, let's do the one from Xirn. Wait… does that mean everyone go and do it?"

Everyone nodded.

Kairi and Yuffie jumped on him, pinning him down on the floor. Larxene backed away and watched every character take turns beating the crap out of the redhead. After Mickey had given him a rather large bruise on his eye, Pica told them all to stop. He was already looking like he was about to die.

"Okay, and the last one was for Kairi, Cid, and Axel. We should probably let Cid in here."

Goofy went outside and brought Cid back in. Pica threw a modeling magazine on the ground in front of him. Cid stared at the papers. He didn't notice Kairi creep up under him and flick a lighter to life. She held it over his toothpick, and a spark grew into a flame on the piece of wood. Cid jumped back and Kairi scrambled out of the way.

Cid spit out the debris and snuffed it out with his foot. **"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" **

"Axel did it." Kairi pointed to the battered nobody trying to sit up right. Now for anyone else they might be a little suspicious as to how an almost dying person could sneak up behind them and light a toothpick on fire. But since it was Cid and Axel, he didn't care. The blonde strode over to the redhead and resumed beating him. Pica smirked.

"Okay, that's enough Cid." She held his arm and kept him from going for another punch. "He's already unconscious."

The tech expert climbed off of him and walked out of the library. He went straight up to his room to get another toothpick and go to sleep.

Pica ran back onstage. "I have one more announcement. Tomorrow, we're going to the beach!" Everyone cheered. Well, everyone except for most of the Organization, Leon, Riku, and Cloud. "That's all for today. Good-night everybody!" She snapper her fingers and disappeared. Everyone sighed with relief and left the library, going to their own rooms.

_Meanwhile… _

Pica sat at her desk, typing furiously on her laptop. She was scrolling down, looking at the requests for dares. The brunette printed the list, packed her bags, and plopped down on her bed.

"I bet tomorrow's going to be even better," Pica said to herself. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

**Oh my God everyone, I'm so sorry this was late. It's just that, tomorrow's my birthday and I was so busy planning my party. Also, I broke my ankle, so I was more concentrated on that then writing.**

**You heard right, the next chapter is going to be beach dares! So I won't accept anyone whose dares aren't beach-themed! And by the way, AxelXLarxene is not going to be a permanent pairing. That could always change with the dares.**

**Again, I'm holding a contest for the best name of the world. You get to have a special appearance in the next chapter if you win! I'll PM you if you win, and you have to tell me the description of the character you want me to write for you (how do you want me to describe you).**

**Thanks again to the reviewers! And please review to this chapter! I'm only taking the first 5 **_**beach –themed **_**lists.**

**Keep on reading!**

**~Mudstripe~**


	4. Fun at the beach!

**(FYI: I WROTE THIS BEGINNING PART IN APRIL, SO JUST KEEP THAT IN MIND.)Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got five reviews within one day, which was awesome, although I'm only going to use four. Remember guys, the dares were supposed to be beach themed. If they weren't, I didn't use them. Sorry.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, I'm too excited about a new Vampire Knight story I'm starting! Also I'm trying to figure out how I can possibly write more chapters over the summer, because I will have absolutely not internet access for two months in the Philippines. XP**

**Time for the disclaimer:**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but soon I will own Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days… It's being pre-ordered._

**Chapter 3-Fun at the Beach**

Pica stretched and sat up. On the desk, her laptop's screen was flashing. She pushed herself off the bed and slumped over, collapsing on her chair. Clicking on the message, she saw the e-mails filled with pain- and humiliation-inducing dares. Her cursor moved over each list, highlighting them and placing them in a Word document to be printed out and stapled. She grabbed her bags (which she packed last night) and ran into the foyer, locking her room and sealing it with magic first. Pica threw her belongings onto the steps. Usually she would wait for the group to wake themselves, but as of now, they were on a tight schedule. Pica walked into the control room for the mansion. She pressed a large red button and pulled the microphone out of its stand.

"**ALL KINGDOM HEARTS CAST MEMBERS, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND GET TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!!!" **

Please by the shrieks and shouts from higher up in the structure, the sadistic girl skipped out into the now crowded foyer. Glares came from a lot of the males and the females were too busy fixing themselves to notice the new arrival.

"Okay guys are you ready to go?!"

Riku, looking really irritable, tried to look fiercer. "Ready for what?"

"For the beach of course!" Pica snapped her fingers and everyone's luggage dropped from the ceiling. Most of them fell on their heads. Sora pulled Kairi into his arms and jumped out of the way of her falling bags. Cloud pushed Aerith out of the way, and Leon blocked the falling object away from Yuffie. Merlin simply cast reflect and unfortunately made the duffle bag hit Cid square in the face. "Let's go everyone!"

_At the beach…_

Everyone piled out of their limos, all sent to fetch the cast. A couple of hours drive left them in what looked like a hot spring/beach resort located on a peninsula. The hotel they were staying at had just as many floors as the mansion. In fact, the interior looked very much similar to Crystal Lilly Mansion, only with a five-star hotel feel. Everyone's rooms, however, were exactly the same. Their living quarters were located not a quarter of a mile from the beach. A rather long fifteen mile boardwalk circled around the piece of land. At the very tip, however, was all sand and surf. Restaurants and beach shops littered the center. Despite all of this, there wasn't a soul on the beach. A single lifeguard post sat on the edge of the clearing unoccupied.

The cast marveled at their surroundings. Everyone raced into the hotel, dropping their things in their room and gathering in the auditorium. Pica changed from her usual dress to a tight white tee that covered her sea-green swimsuit. She had strapped to her back a floaty with the word "Lifeguard" printed on it in white. All of the cast were now in their swim attire (except for a lot of the Organization, and some other cast members….) and tossing around a beach ball in the room.

"Everyone ready to have a good time?"

"**YEA," **came the general reply.

"Great! Now for the first list!"

Everyone did an anime fall, causing Pica to look worriedly at them. "I told you all that we'd be doing dare today! Okay, now here's the first list from _KitCloudkicker52885:_

"_Beach dares, huh? Well okay..._

1. I dare Merlin to set an army of lobsters and crabs on Cid as a revenge dare for calling him an old man countless times (I can see Merlin enjoying this dare lol)  
2. I dare Goofy to bury Donald in the sand as while he's tanning and napping...heh-heh  
3. I dare Sora and Riku to go surfing while singing the song "Kokomo" by the Beach Boys lol

That's all for now, have fun writing lol"

Kairi looked puzzled. "What did she mean by 'have fun writing'?"

Pica laughed nervously and grasped the microphone off its stand. "Eh heh heh… you don't need to worry about that Kairi. Well, first, we go outside! It's time for everyone to have some fun!"

Cast members looked nervously to each other. Some muttered comments while others questioned about the dares. Pica tapped her foot impatiently.

"**DIDN'T I JUST SAY TO GET YOUR BUTTS OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW?!"**

The auditorium was almost empty in less than three seconds. The only people left were those who'd been called on to complete a dare (except for Donald and Cid). Pica walked offstage and into the aisles, handing Merlin a bucket and Sora and Riku some money.

"Merlin, go collect some crabs and lobsters and put them in the bucket. Sora and Riku I suggest you go buy a CD of the song and a couple of surfboards. I'll be watching!" She clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The three boys/men gave each other one final confused glance and walked outside.

_With Pica…_

The girl re-appeared on the Lifeguard tower, giving an occasional glance towards the crew members tanning and enjoying the surf. Others were merely observing. She placed headphones on and pulled out her iPod. She flipped through her hundreds on anime and video game songs and settled for Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi by On/Off. (A/N: KYAAA!!! I LUFF THAT SONG! And by the way, that really is how my iPod is. I never really listen to English songs.) She could spot Merlin looking for his blonde victim.

_With Merlin…_

'_Darn it, where is that Cid?' _The robed magician searched through the bright light and spotted his target alone skipping rocks by the shore. Apparently he wasn't having much fun without technology…

Merlin dragged the plastic bucket next to him. It was teeming with crabs, all trying to get at the magician's hand and arm. Spotting his target, Merlin threw the contents of the bucket. "Go, shoo! Go get that nasty man over there!" He pointed to Cid.

The crustaceans wasted no time and crawled over the man, clawing and nipping at his ankles. Cid whooped and yelped until he fell into the ocean. A large wave washed over him, capturing the crabs and leaving a confused and terrified man wrapped in sea weed.

_Meanwhile…_

Donald settled down on the beach. The smell of saltwater and the sound of gulls and crashing waves made his eyes lids heavy (A/N: They definitely do that to me!). Our feathered friend tossed and turned on his towel, mentally chanting in his head. _'I am NOT going to sleep! I am NOT!!!' _Unfortunately, Donald nodded off. He was lying face up on the Daffy Duck towel he had purchased from the beach store.

Goofy looked down on his friend with a sigh. _'He could've at least stayed up. Gawrsh Donald…' _He picked up his bucket and shovel, and proceeded to pour hot sand over his body. Occasionally, the sleeping bird would fidget in discomfort if a particularly warm piece of sand hit him. In no time he was buried up to his beak.

A chair was pulled out of a duffle bag. Goofy spread it out and laid on it, waiting for his best friend to wake up …

_Meanwhile…_

Sora and Riku stopped when they hit the shops. A sign loomed over them, advertising a new model of surfboard. It contained built in speakers and a place to play CD's and to plug MP3 players and iPods. The two decided to purchase them, and jogged down to the surf like they were a part of _Baywatch._

Sora pulled his red and blue board from under his arm, sticking it in the sand. "So, who's going first?"

"I thought we were supposed to go together," Riku replied, inspecting his own black, purple, and yellow equipment.

"Okay, we'll go together then. First we need to pop in these CDs," he handed Riku a copy of the discs obtained from their hostess. "Now we can go."

The key bearers waded into the water. They hopped onto their boards and paddled out between the coast and the horizon. A large wave approached from farther away, almost covering the rising sun. Sora gave Riku a quick nod and swam further, attempting to stand on his board. Riku did the same, pulling himself up without hassle. Both of them were now right underneath the wave. They kicked a button at the tip of their boards, turning on the music. The two sped ahead, gliding almost perpendicular to the surface of the water below them.

_Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
Bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go  
Jamaica_

Off the florida keys  
Theres a place called kokomo  
Thats where you wanna go to get away from it all

Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
Well be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo

To martinique, that monserrat mystique

Well put out to sea  
And well perfect our chemistry  
By and by well defy a little bit of gravity

Afternoon delight  
Cocktails and moonlit nights  
That dreamy look in your eye  
Give me a tropical contact high  
Way down in kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo

Port au prince I wanna catch a glimpse

Everybody knows  
A little place like kokomo  
Now if you wanna go  
And get away from it all  
Go down to kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo  
Well get there fast  
And then well take it slow  
Thats where we wanna go  
Way down to kokomo

Aruba, jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama  
Key largo, montego baby why dont we go

Ooo I wanna take you down to kokomo

(A/N: I love this song! I used to listen to it like years ago, but I forgot what it was called! Thanks for reminding me!!!)

The wave crashed, releasing Sora and Riku. They surfed through the center, out of the end, and curved around back to the coast. The two hopped off of their boards. Usually, they would sit there and enjoy the adrenaline rush, but they had to go back for the rest of their dares. Hopefully some of them would be as thrilling.

_Meanwhile…_

Pica grinned when she saw the end of the surfers' performance. The two had done wonderfully. She pulled a bullhorn out of her beach pack and turned it on.

"**WELL DONE EVERYONE! OUR FIRST LIST IS DONE! THE NEXT LIST IS FROM **_:_

"_Beach dares...Beach dares...Okay!  
1) I dare Tidus to sing "Surfin' USA"...just cause I like that song.  
2) I dare Sora to attempt to surf 'cause he doesn't seem the kind to surf.  
3) I dare Yuffie to dunk Seifer multiple times (however many times she wants) because a. I really don't like Seifer, and b. Yuffie the only one that could have fun doing that."_

Everyone looked up confused at the lifeguard's tower. Most of them were thinking, _'HOW AND WHEN THE HELL DID SHE GET UP THERE?!'_ Yuffie and Seifer were especially confused with that last comment.

"**WELL, EVERYONE, I GUESS WE ALL HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR TIDUS' PERFORMANCE!"**

The blonde looked horrified. He didn't know the song! Tidus prayed to all the gods he knew to break the karaoke machine, but he guessed they didn't hear him.

The cast marched back into the hotel, receiving complementary towels from a rack next to the door. Tidus dried himself off and grabbed a white shirt Pica handed him. He sure as hell wasn't performing in only his trunks!

Cid finished setting up the karaoke machine. He even pointed out the screen hanging from the ceiling and the best place to avoid stepping so he wouldn't trip over wires and knock his teeth in. He handed the terrified Final Fantasy native the microphone, patted his back, wished him good luck, and left him to his doom. _'Poor kid…'_

The screen blinked to life. Music floated in the air from behind Tidus. The letters swirled around his vision. For a minute, the blonde even thought he was going to pass out. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and began to sing.

_If everybody had an ocean  
Across the U.S.A.  
Then everybody'd be surfin'  
Like Californ-i-a  
You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies  
Huarachi sandals too  
A bushy bushy blonde hairdo  
Surfin' U.S.A._

You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar  
(Inside outside U.S.A.)  
Ventura County line  
(Inside outside U.S.A.)  
Santa Cruz and Trestles  
(Inside outside U.S.A.)  
Australia's Narrabeen  
(Inside outside U.S.A.)  
All over Manhattan  
(Inside outside U.S.A.)  
And down Doheny way  
(Inside outside)  
Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

We'll all be planning out a route  
We're gonna take real soon  
We're waxing down our surfboards  
We can't wait for June  
We'll all be gone for the summer  
We're on safari to stay  
Tell the teacher we're surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Haggerty's and Swami's  
(Inside outside U.S.A)  
Pacific Palisades  
(Inside outside U.S.A)  
San Onofre and Sunset  
(Inside outside U.S.A)  
Redondo Beach L.A.  
(Inside outside U.S.A.)  
All over La Jolla  
(Inside outside U.S.A.)  
At Waimea Bay  
(Inside outside)

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin U.S.A

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin U.S.A.

Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Yeah,Everybody's gone surfin'  
Surfin' U.S.A.

Tidus, in the end, did pass out. Even then, he received a standing ovation from most of the cast. Even Leon stood up and cheered for him. Pica hurried onstage, motion for Wakka to help her. The two of them picked up the unconscious boy and rushed him to his room. Before leaving, the female magician signaled for everyone to go back outside. Sora was going to have fun with his few minutes of freedom (he already went surfing).

After Pica returned to the sunlight, she found Yuffie tanning and Seifer trying to whack Hayner with a Stuggle Bat. The hostess walked up and crouched next the Yuffie. "Time to do your dare Yuffie."

"Fine," Yuffie mumbled. She pulled her shades up and looked over at the blonde under the other blonde. Grabbing the bottom one's hand, she pushed him over to the waves and jumped on him. The two of them crashed into the water, Seifer once again underneath someone.

The dark haired girl grabbed his golden hair, dunking his head under the water again. He kept coming up for air, but she jumped him again and pushed him back down. This continued for about 3 minutes. By the time Yuffie let go, Seifer's mouth felt dry and his lungs were burning. The few scratches his legs collected from scraping the rocky bottom stung and added to the already bulging pain in his chest.

"All done," the ninja mewled. She waded back to shore and grabbed her towel. Yuffie wrapped it around her body and lay back down to take a nap. She didn't even try to help the tortured teen.

_Meanwhile…_

A booming sound once again erupted from the lifeguard's tower. Pica grasped her bullhorn again and held a piece of paper between her pale fingers.

"**GREAT JOB EVERYONE! NOW FOR OUR THIRD LIST! THIS ONE IS FROM OUR OLD FRIEND XIRN (**_**Rin Saizuch):**_

"_Yet again, I have returned! HAH! Cower in fear, mortals! ... and nobodies. I think I'm going to become a regular darer for this. Now, time for more apologies._

Sorry, Axel... I guess I went kinda overboard... Hell, even a two-faced ultra-jerk like you doesn't really deserve that. I still enjoyed it though. :3 Did anyone else enjoy it?

I'm sorry, Sora! I was in an antagonistic mood when I said to do that! I'm sorry! Here, eat some cake to make you feel better. -passes cake-

Can't apologise to one of my dared people, because nobody knows I dared them yet. Hehehe...

Now, beach dares... *thinks* I'VE GOT SOME!

I dare Sora, Roxas and... lessee... LUXORD to sing 'Under the Sea' and 'Part of your world' or whatever it's called from the Little Mermaid. Dance and all.

I dare Xigbar to show us how good he is at surfing. C'mon, you can't have that weird accent-thing and not spend a lot of time on a board.

I dare EVERYONE to go jetty-jumping! You know, when you leap off the end of a jetty? (trust me, it's fun.)

Well, I hope I haven't done any mean dares in this one. And Axel, I've given you a break. I doubt you'd be able to do many dares when you're stuck in a full-body cast.

~ Xirn"

(A/N: Sorry Xirn, I wanted to make sure that Axel was able to do more dares today, so he escaped with only a cast on his arm and one of Xigbar's eyepatches… which doesn't look good on him.)

"**BECAUSE I'M THE AWESOME HOSTESS HERE," **Pica stated, **"I SAY THAT EVERYONE HAS TO GO JETTY-JUMPING FIRST! THE JETS ARE OVER THERE!" **Pica pointed to a dock on the right side of the lifeguard's tower, harboring a dozen jet skiis in different colors.

The brave and crazy souls ran to the creaky dock. Everyone boarded their preferred machine with a partner and rode off into the open water. Pica followed them in her own jet, making sure no one died.

The cast dove off of the moving jets, not resurfacing for at least a good minute. Unfortunately, when poor Wakka resurfaced and pulled himself back on his jet, something was missing.

"**AHH MY EYES," **screamed most of the girls. Some others whistled or stared on. Pica laughed so hard she fell off her own ride. Wakka dived back into the deep ocean and spotted his trunks floating a few feet away. He paddled there, grabbed it, hauled it back on, and swam back. Namine pulled out her camera and took a snapshot. _'That's definitely going on Facebook.'_

_Afterwards…_

The crew made it back to the shore right after. Xigbar threw himself of the machine, just to receive a smack in the face from an incoming board. Pica mentally chuckled when she noticed she forgot to warn him when she threw it. The organization member remembered his dare, swore, and sat the object onto the water's surface. He hopped on and paddled out to sea. _'I do NOT have an accent!'_

Surprisingly (A/N: Or not surprisingly), Xigbar had never spent any time on a board. So it came as a surprise when he couldn't even stand on the thing. After a couple of minutes and a bunch of near-death experiences, he stopped trying.

"Oh well, Xiggy, maybe next time." Pica helped him out of the water. "Although I thought you of all people could do it…" Xigbar glared at her with one eye. "Okay I get it. What's the next dare again?" She pulled out her list. "A Little Mermaid song? Well, I like Under the Sea, so let's go with that one."

_In the auditorium…_

Everyone was once again gathered in the hotel. Pica…

(A/N: Well, according to my computer, I haven't worked on this since April 9th, which was 6 months ago. Soooooooo… my writing will change… a lot.)

…grabbed the microphone and thrust it into Riku's hand. She pulled Luxord by his hood and threw him onstage. Sora trudged up, knowing that it was inevitable. Namine walked up to the speakers and started the music.

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

Applause errupted from the audience. Sora chuckled embarrassed and began sneaking offstage. Riku placed his hands in his pockets and walked coolly off. Luxord just disappeared with his magic cards, but somehow appeared back in the auditorium through a portal.

"Okay… I guess we'll just go onto the next list. This one is from RevolutionRemix IX:"

'_Who! I'm back! And I've got three beach dares too! :D_

1. I dare all the males of Organization 13 to wear girl swimsuits! And it can be as degrading as Pica feels. That means if Xemnas must wear a bikini two piece then so be it!  
2. I dare Axel to burn everyone's swimsuits, and not get caught.  
3. I dare Luxord to throw seaweed in Sora's face.

I think I got a name...How about Haven Resorts? It's like a thingy in English, like when yu say something but mean the opposite of what your saying!'

"Yay, thanks for the dares! Let's start with the swimsuits!" She pulled out her phone and began testing. The moment she flipped her phone off, a dozen muscular guys in suits each grabbed an Organization member by the shoulders and dragged them off to Xemnas's room (plus Larxene). Roxas sighed and lumbered off. Pica grabbed her camera and skipped after them, excitedly whipering to herself. "Ooo, I can't wait!"

Everyone else shrugged off the weird scene and left, returning to their beach fun.

_Meanwhile…_

Screams and shouts were heard in room 401. Pica watched as each member trembled in a line in front of the bathroom, dreading their turn with the "bodyguards of death". Xemnas was up first. Trying to keep up his reputation, he lifted his head and strutted to the door. But the second a fist connected with his collar, his façade fell away. The door slammed behind him and a blood-curdling scream was heard. Pica cracked the door open and squeezed her camera through the hole, not wanting to miss a second of Xemnas's torture. Through the LCD screen, she could see him wearing a black, lacy bottom and one of the men holding his flailing form while another was tying a matching black bikini top around his chest. She burst into laughter, handing the camera to Axel. He looked down and followed suit, glancing the video Pica just recorded. He was happy he was at the back of the line now.

The line slowly became shorter and shorter. Only two of the Organization members were left: Larxene and Axel. Everyone else was already in their attire. Xemnas grabbed the blanket off his bed and tried to cover his black bikini. Envious eyes glanced at the only barrier in the room. Saix hated his outfit, a blue bikini with silver outlines and straps. Vexen tried to use his huge shield to block the view of his ice blue and yellow one piece (A/N: Because Vexen in a bikini is just too creepy to think about…). Roxas hid in the corner of the room, huddled up in a fetal position with his black and gray two-piece. Marluxia stood in the center of the room uncaringly, his pink floral bikini attracting some worried looks. Demyx tried to brush this whole incident off, laughing awkwardly at his _teeny _tiny blue and silver two-piece (A/N: Because you've always imagined it… don't lie). Xaldin's long hair disguised the top of his two-piece (which was oddly shaped and had some sort of spear decoration), and instead of a bikini bottom he sported some _really _short shorts. Xigbar wasn't so lucky. He had on a purple and black two-piece with no straps, so it only stayed up by squeezing his frame. Luxord had on a short tank top with a card design, and a red bikini bottom. Lexaeus had on a bright orange bikini top and shorts. And Zexion wore an indigo short-sleeved shirt and black shorts (A/N: I just can't do that to him! TT__TT).

Larxene screamed as she was dragged into the bathroom by two of the burly men. "**LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!**"

"Guys, I got this one," Pica muttered. The men threw her into the bathroom, leaving Pica to her work. The rest of the Organization stared blankly as their female teammate was led to her doom…

_Meanwhile…_

"Stop struggling!" Pica shouted while trying to wrestle her shirt off.

"NO!"

"I'm not going to make you wear a two-piece!"

"Oh," Larxene stopped trying to rip Pica's hair out.

"I'm sure our readers wouldn't want to see that!" (L/N (Larxene Note): HEY! What's that supposed to mean?) (A/N: You know what it means!) Pica reached into the closet next to the shower and brought out an emerald green pair of trunks. "Here."

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**

"If they have to wear women's clothing, you have to wear men's." She handed Larxene a roll of bandages, gave hre five seconds to wrap as much as she could around herself, and pushed her out the bathroom door.

_Meanwhile…_

One of the bodyguards took hold of Axel's cast and proceeded to drag him into the walk-in closet. He slammed the door, and pulled Axel's shirt off.

"**HEY HEY WHOA WHOA HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! HELP, I'M BEING MOLESTED!"**

"Shut up! I need to get you into your swimsuit!"

After ten minutes of horribly loud thudding sounds and insults, Axel was pushed out of the room in a bright red and orange two piece with no straps. He received questioning looks for his teammates.

"Wow Axel," Demyx replied. "I didn't know you looked so good in a bikini. Take a look Roxas!"

Axel walked up and punched him in the head. "Shut up…"

Just then, Larxene was pushed out of the bathroom and Pica threw Axel a blowtorch. "The manager, me, doesn't want this place destroyed. I just had it built. So instead of using your flaming wheels of doom on my hotel, I'd just like you to use that." She walked out, deciding not to have anything to do with this.

Axel's grin grew as he ignited the flame. Demyx gulped and backed away slowly. Before he knew it, he started feeling a breeze in a very awkward place…

**[CENSORED] (A/N: I know you wanted to see all of the Organization members get stripped of their dignity by Axel and his blowtorch, so did I, but this fanfiction is rated… oh! It's rated T! Nevermind, back to the action…)**

Suddenly, Demyx found himself nude in front of all his comrades. He yelped and grabbed the blanket form Xemnas, tearing it in half. He quickly tried to wrap his half around himself, but not if Axel had any say to it. He simply lighted the new piece of fabric on fire. Against Pica's wishes, Axel summoned his chakrams and threw them, barely grazing his other teammates. However, all of their outfits burst into flames, and they began to stop, drop, and roll. Roxas had protected himself with a pillow, and was now trembling in fear even more. Axel had gone psycho!

Pica heard the screams of terror and laughed at the monster she created. Just like the dare said, she couldn't see any of it. However, she trusted one of her bodyguards to collect it all on film in her camera. She'd look at it later…

_A few hours later…_

It was getting late and the entire cast was once again gathered in the auditorium. The scarred Organization members were treated for their burns, but still felt incredibly awkward and refused to talk about their degrading experience.

Pica walked onstage and reached for the microphone stand. "Okay, time for the last dare of the day!" She tossed a bucket of seaweed to Luxord. It wasn't ordinary seaweed too. It was dripping wet, with starfish, crabs, and some fish clinging to it. He nonchalantly walked up to the spiky-haired teen and dumped the bucket on his head. Some sand had collected at the bottom and flew into Sora's eyes. He shouted and shook it off, running out of the room to flush his eyes with water. "That's all, goodnight everyone! We'll all be going home to the mansion tomorrow!"

A collective groan echoed through the auditorium. The cast exited, excited for the idea of some rest, but sad that they had to leave the beautiful ocean-side resort. Everyone was too exhausted to do anything but sleep once they reached their destinations, so Pica didn't have to worry about anyone running away today.

"Great, now to await the next set of dares!" She skipped merrily to her room and began uploading the video of the Organization on facebook….

**How was that for a comeback chapter? I know it was sort of confusing, because I started part of it six months ago and just finished it… but dela with it. I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing every few weeks. I'm so bummed by all this schoolwork that I can't post often. I know you've been hearing me say that every chapter, but I am!**

**I know, I'm sorry that I didn't pick a winner yet! But I'm still reading all of these reviews (thank you all by the way! You've made me a very happy author). I'll pick the winner next chapter, and then I'll PM you to ask you how you'd like to be portrayed in the chapter after that. So no special appearances for a while… sorry.**

**Aren't you happy that I'm back? I've just been getting so many e-mails about reviews and my story being favorited and even myself being favorited, so I must have done **_**something **_**right. So I'm getting right back to writing! The Philippines definitely gave me some inspiration to get back to writing, also the new KH game's got me excited!**

**I'll get to writing the next chapter tomorrow. Hoepfully, I can finish in a week or so, because I'm getting my grades soon so that means more homework for me! I have to get a good grade in Geometry!**

**I guess that's about it. Next chapter is back to the mansion, so no more beach themed dares please! Remember, truth questions are accepted!**

**That's all folks! This chapter better make you happy, it's over 5.5k words and my dad has been trying to make me get off my computer for the past hour. Send in the truths and dares!**

**See ya next time! Ja ne!**

**~Mudstripe~**


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Hey there everyone! I'm sure all of you that waited sooooo patiently for my comeback chapter hated me either for having such a sucky chapter or waiting so long to post it. Again, I'm sorry! I've already gotten some messages telling me that I'm a horrible author for waiting so long. Well guess what, deal with it.**

**The winner of the contest will be postponed again until the start of 2010 or whenever I get to the next chapter. Sorry, but I still want more entires!  
**

**As you probably know, this chapter is back to the mansion! Hurray! And guess what? A new cast member will be added today!**

**Now time for the disclaimer:**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, or Riku's body, however much I want to…

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 - Home sweet home**

Pica finished uploading the video, already getting four comments once she refreshed. The girl hit Ctrl + T, and typed rapidly. She scrolled down through her e-mails until she hit another list of dares. "Already? That was fast…" Pica pulled up the file and hit print, a large, bulky machine humming and buzzing loudly beside her. She reached over her desk and grabbed a stapler, binding the documents together and placing them on her desk. After scheduling tomorrow's torture, she undressed and jumped into her pajamas: a gray cami, light purple top with a white snowflake design and silver edges, and a matching pair of pants. Pica slid under her covers and proceeded to fall asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

Sora was glaring at the wall from his bed. He kept his hands behind his head, with his keyblade resting in his palm. Somehow, the familiar weight of his weapon comforted him, although his thoughts were less than comforting.

'_I've had enough of this!' _Sora screamed in his head. He was reaching a breaking point. The humiliation from the trip was getting to him. _'I can't take this world anymore! There are probably thousands of heartless and nobodies swarming other worlds, and I'm stuck in this one. Oh God of all the worlds out there, why did we have to crash into this one?' _He swung his arm, fighting off imaginary enemies in front of him. All of them had the shape of Pica.

'_SCREW THIS!' _Sora bolted up and out of his bed. The spiky-haired teen walked into the closet and put on his traveling clothes. With stealth even unknown to him, he glided down the hall to Riku's room. A light tap at the door was all the silverette needed to awake. Riku slipped out of his bed, making sure to grab his keyblade, before cautiously opening the door.

"Sora?"

"Riku, keep it down! You-know-who might hear us..." With that, Sora pushed Riku back into his room, following suit. Sora straddled him and stifled his protests with his hand. He closed the door with a small _click _and locked it. Riku was struggling underneath him, being the only one to acknowledge their awkward position.

"ORA! HET OH MEH (SORA! GET OFF ME)!!!" Riku thrashed around, swinging his keyblade before connecting with the smaller boy's arm.

"Ow! Riku, stop! Someone might wake up! You don't want them to see us together now!" Sora clutched his arm with his free hand, keeping one on the other boy's mouth.

"UH (HUH)?!"

"I mean, with what I'm about to tell you and all…"

"UHATUH (WHAT)?!!!"

"Riku, I…" That was it. He didn't want to hear anymore. Riku lifted his leg and placed his hands on Sora's waist. With as much force as he could muster, the teen tossed Sora overhead. Sora landed on Riku's bed in an even more awkward pose on all fours.

"Riku, what was that for? I have to tell you something important!"

"Oh, I know it's something important! And I don't want to hear it!" With that, Riku stomped out of his room, deciding to sleep in one of the empty rooms down the hall. Another soft _click _indicated to Sora that Riku locked himself in, refusing the smaller boy entrance.

"What was all that for anyway? All I wanted to tell him is that I wanted to get out of here…"

Sora sighed and pushed himself off Riku's bed. He smoothed out his clothes and walked straight out the door, and back into his room. The key bearer collapsed onto his bed and let himself slip into darkness.

* * *

_The next morning… (7:00 A.M.)_

"**ATTENTION ALL CAST MEMBER! ATTENTION ALL CAST MEMBERS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENTS!"**

A collective groan was heard through the halls. Sleepy heads bolted off their pillows from the loud announcement. All of the already awake crew finished up what they were doing and trudged down the main stairway. All, except for Riku, who had dark circles under his eyes from a sleepless night. He was up watching out for his "friend".

Pica was standing on the stage. The hostess was sporting a light blue cami, white jeans, a dark blue hoodie, brown boots, and a purple backpack. She was sitting on a very ornate wooden chair, sipping tea. Once everyone was seated on the couch or on the floor (except for people like Saix that refuse to ever sit down), the girl killed the lights and turned the spotlight on (via remote). On stage, the curtains were drawn and a small figure in an Organization cloak appeared. She looked very much like Kairi did in Kingdom Hearts, only with black hair. The mysterious guest sported a large Kingdom Key resting on her shoulder.

Roxas got up to his feet. "Xion?!"

"Hey Roxas!"

"XION!"

Roxas made a mad dash for the stage. Axel stood up and followed him. Xion jumped off stage and ran to hug her two best friends. After about a minute, she released them and looked up at her hostess.

"Yeah, yeah, we all miss you. Oh, those of you who don't know, this is Xion! She's the Organization's member XIV and she's also the nobody of---"A loud beeping noise cut her off. "Oh, right. I installed a spoiler warning system. Anyway, yeah, this is Xion."

Xion glanced back up at everyone, stopping at Sora, Kairi, and Riku for a moment. "Riku? Sora? What are you doing here?"

Riku began to stand. "I could ask you the same question. Well, I'm sure none of us know _why _we're here."

"To play a game, duh!" Pica appeared next to him. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the list of dares. "Let's start!" Everyone groaned again. "Quit whining! This first list comes from :

_Ahh, the beach...too bad it's winter here along the East Coast. More dares? Gimme a minute...got it!_

_1) Okay, to start us off this time, I dare Leon to sing "Frenetic Amnesic" by CKY because he is awesome and that song is awesome. I don't care what anybody says, CKY is timeless.  
2) I gotta ask Sora a completely random question now: Do you know who Alex Gordon is?_

_...And that is all for now. And if people are reading this and thinking 'Is this girl crazy?!', I prefer "unwell", please._

_THE POWER OF THE SPIRIT OF BON JOVI COMPELS YOU ALL!_

_-Org13 out-"_

"Oh my God, I know what you mean! Especially all the snow--- I mean, let's get on with the dares! Okay, ummm… Sora?"

Sora scratched his head, trying his very hardest to think. "Sorry, I have no clue who that is."

Pica sighed. "Oh well. Leon? It's your turn." She padded offstage, grabbing the microphone and tossing it to Leon. He stood up and walked coolly to center stage, secretly shaking inside. Singing is not his forte.

The music started, and Leon couldn't help but sing along.

a blackout they peel him off of the floor  
frenetic amnesic  
he's delirious, he thinks  
he's been here before  
frenetic amnesic  
no recall, not one familiar face  
frenetic amnesic  
the molded man has been completely erased  
frenetic amnesic

everybody's after me  
you could be the enemy  
you seem too happy to reveal yourself  
there's no resentment here

frenetic amnesic  
completely in the dark, try  
to pave a way with no chance  
and no reason  
not knowing who you are...  
looking for the truth it  
ain't there  
and you can't believe them

everybody's after me  
you could be the enemy  
you seem too happy to reveal yourself  
there's no resentment here  
what you see is what you get  
two seconds later i forget  
you seem too happy to reveal yourself  
there's no resentment here

no recall there's no familiar face  
frenetic amnesic  
the molded man has been completely erased  
frenetic amnesic  
frenetic amnesic…

Leon stopped and threw the microphone in the air, catching it with his other hand then tossing it at Pica. She gingerly caught it, making sure not to get hit. When Leon throws something, he throws it hard!

"Yay! Okay, next list? This one is from Zeni S. Master---," Pica scans the list. "Hold on, can the rest of the Organization except Xion and Roxas leave please? Okay, so here's the list:"

"_hiya! i'm kinda new in the KH archives...but like you said in chapter1 Malruxia could be considered gay...just like Marth  
Mari: (my oc twin) a  
Marth: i'm not gay! i'm not cambodian!  
DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF DUDE! AND DON'T BE RACIST! ...sorry i like to talk while doing this...  
dares/truths  
Namine: this will be fun to watch...erase Sora's and Roxas's memory (the orginization will have a feild day with this) but all will go back to normal in five minutes, but don't tell them  
Riku: payback for what you did to Xion in 358/2 days you have to...let Xion attck you with her Keyblade!  
Kairi: where did you come from exactly? ...i forgot...  
well that's it can't wait for the next chappie! :D"_

Pica stops. "Wait, payback? Well, I don't think Riku did anything really wrong to Xion, but, oh well! It is the dare request!" She snuck up behind Riku, grabbing his keyblade and throwing it to the other side of the room. Before he knew it, Riku was also tied up to Pica's chair.

"WAIT! WHAT?! LET ME GO!"

Xion glared evilly at the silverette. She lifted up her Kingdom Key and gave Riku a good bonk on the head. Stars swam around in his head. Xion laughed and kicked over the chair, knocking Riku down and making him roll offstage.

"That's what you get."

"Ooookay then. Umm.. Kairi, where did you come from?"

Kairi tilted her head. "I came from Radient Garden, er, Hollow Bastion."

"Oh yea! Okay, last dare. Namine?" (A/N: I really do not know the process of erasing memories, but here goes…)

Namine grabbed her sketchbook and started scribbling furiously. Sora's and Roxas's heads began to swim, they slowly lost all their memories. The two keybearers stared blankly into space, not knowing where they were or who they were.

Pica jumped up off of her spot on the stage. She walked outside, motioning for the rest of the Organization to come back inside. "Well, go ahead and see! Roxas AND Sora both lost their memories! I think it was due to Leon's singing…"

"HEY!"

"Anyway, we don't know how to reverse it. They might be like this forever… Watch!" Pica walked up to Roxas who was sitting down on the floor in a daze. "Hey!"

"Hi?"

"I'm Pica."

"I don't know who I am?"

"Oh, you? Your Axel's personal stripper! You see the guy over there with the red hair over there? Yeah, that's Axel. You should be doing your job right now."

"Oh really?" Roxas looked up. "Okay." Roxas then proceeded to undress in front of everyone, slowly unzipping his Organization coat first. He twirled it around in the air before tossing it aside. Everyone gaped in horror as Roxas began to strip-tease Axel.

Xemnas smirked. "Well then," he strode over to Sora. "Do you know who you are?"

"Umm… no. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes. You are---"

"RIKU'S BITCH!" Yuffie shouted. Everyone turned away from Roxas, now staring at the ninja. Xemnas glared. "Well, sorry!"

Sora got up. "Really? Who's Riku?"

Pica turned him around and pointed to the bound teen. Sora nodded and sauntered towards him, lifting the chair upright and sitting on his lap. Suddenly, Sora began making out with Riku. In Riku's head, all he saw was the previous night. _'What the hell is wrong with this kid?' _(A/N: Sorry SoRi lovers, it's not going to happen in this fic (you know, unless it's a dare).)

**Chaos ensues for another 4 minutes (seriously, everyone's just too shocked to do or say anything)**

Pica glanced at her watch. "It's been about five minutes, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Namine glanced at her sketchpad. All of her drawings were starting to fade away, indicating the two teens' memories were seeping back to them. Roxas suddenly stopped mid-strip. He looked down, mortified at his nakedness. Axel, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind at all. He looked like he was enjoying the show.

"Wait, what the hell?!"

Sora stopped right after tossing his shirt on the floor. He already made quick work of Riku's clothes, and left the silver-haired boy almost naked except for his boxers. The brunette stared down at his best friend, then himself, quickly jumping off and grabbing his shirt.

"RIKU! WHAT THE---"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE GAY?!"

Sora was stunned speechless. "Gay? I am not gay!"

"BUT LAST NIGHT---"

"Last night I was asking you to help me think of a plan to get out of here! What did you think?"

"Ummm…" Riku couldn't think of anything to say, but Pica could.

"You… WHAT?!" She grabbed Sora by his enormously spiky hair, throwing him onstage. "YOU WERE TRYING TO ESCAPE?"

"Eeeep!" Sora hid under the table the held all of the speakers. Pica pulled out her keyblade and was about to strike when a knock came from the main door. An unknown voice rose out.

"Um… hello? Package for a Ms. Pica?"

"Oh!" She dropped her jeweled key, making it disappear before it hit the floor. The brunette hostess skipped to the door, opening it and grasping the large package. After signing for it, Pica used a kitchen knife to slice it open.

Kairi was the first to speak. "W-What is it?"

"Oh, these are for you!" Pica pulled out bright red and white Santa hats, brown antler hats, vibrant red balls, face paint, elf ears and hats, as well as a couple of full body Santa and "Santa Baby" costumes.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" Cid pointed out the large Santa costume that was just the right size for him.

"Of course you are!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"**NO I AM NOT!"**

"**YES YOU ARE!"**

"**NO I AM---"**

Pica pulled down the zipper of the suit and slid it on top of Cid. She turned him around and zipped it back up, melting the zipper closed with Fire magic and tying the hat on his head. Stepping back, all of the cast watched with her and admired her work.

"**GET THIS FAT MAN SUIT OFF OF ME!"**

"No." She pulled the rest of the contents out of their container. "Anybody else like me to put their costumes on for them?"

The group shook their heads.

"No, I thought not. Now Put THEM **ON!"

* * *

**

_Many clothing changes later…_

Everyone had their specific costumes on. Most of the girls were wearing their "Santa Baby" outfits, and also complaining every so often that their were incredibly short and uncomfortable. Most of the younger guys were wearing the antler hats and red balls on their noses. They also had black painted whiskers on them. The other guys had on either Santa or elf outfits. Pica grinned at her achievement.

"This is just something for me, since it is close to Christmas."

Cid was muttering something random like, "I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her…"

And most of the cast agreed.

However, they were forced to sit as Pica read the next list. "Okay, here's the next list from our old friend Xirn:"

"_... Wow, that took A LONG FREAKING TIME, Pica! *glowers* I know I haven't updated any of my stories for just as long, but nobody's waiting for me!  
... Oh well. Anyway, hey! Back again, this time with a different penname! Say hello to RSXx, peoples! *waves happily* And, oh! Axel, you'll be glad to know I am no longer the avid detester of you that I used to be! Rejoice! (...I still like Reno better than you, though.) By the way, Pica... would you be able to include any guests from other Final Fantasy titles? Because I want to shove Vincent Valentine from FFVII in here for a chapter or so, just to torture him. (And also because, while I LOVE a good Squiffie moment, I absolutely ADORE Yuffentine. And LYV love triangles are just like a freaking drug, seriously.) Or Reno, because I'd love to see how he and Axel went with each other. I'm not sure whether they'd team up and pull a bunch of super awesome pranks on everyone or if they'd go into war with each other because they're way too much the same._

_Dare time, I guess?  
Dare 1: I dare Yuffie to give Leon... Squall... Squeon?! A kiss! Preferably on the lips. Why? Because Squiffie is the best pairing EHVAR. In my opinion, anyway. And if Squeon (yeah, I'm going to call him that now.) wants to wash his mouth out or whatever because it's not a canon pairing, he's not allowed to! Because that would TOTALLY ruin the moment. I sure hope both of you like it and don't kill me, because that would so make my day.  
Dare 2: I dare... Sephiroth to do the chicken dance! With Cloud! *snickers*  
Dare 3: I dare Marluxia to decorate the entire mansion as he wishes... and for it to stay that way for at least the rest of this chapter and the next. Somehow I can see Marls really excelling in the Interior Decorating business. Don't know why, tho'.  
By the way, is Xem-- sorry, Princess Mansex, still in the cute frilly pink dress I-- er, YOU made him wear? Because I can't tell how long it's been..._

_Love you all! 'Cept maybe for Ansem, 'cuz he's an ass.  
-RSXx, or, as you all know me, Xirn"_

(A/N: Awww, I'm so sorry Xirn! You know how long it takes me! Yea, I think I could add them, if I know who they are.)

Pica gasped. "Oh, that's right! Sorry, no more frilly dress, however…" She motioned for someone to push Xemnas into the room. He was wearing an even _shorter _bright pink "Santa Baby" costume. All of them men twitched. They couldn't laugh because it was too… creepy… "Everyone, resume calling him 'Princess Mansex!' Anyway, let's start with Marluxia!"

Marluxia stood, raising his arms and making a rectangle with his thumbs and index fingers. He looked through the little rectangle, trying to imagine a great interior for the mansion. "I think I got it."

Pica bowed. "Great, I'll leave it up to you then."

With that, Marluxia exited. From inside the living room, you could hear saws and hammers, jackhammers and drills beginning to transform the mansion.

"Okay, so," Pica called, "Who's next?" She held up a piece of paper with a drawn circle and an arrow fixed to the center of it. On one half of the circle, Leon's name was scribbled on. On the second half of the circle, Cloud's name was written on. She flicked the arrow and it spun around the circle, finally landing on Cloud's name. (A/N: This is really how I decided who went next.) "Great, I'll get the music started!"

Sephiroth showed up from behind the curtain, unfortunately, in an elf suit. Cloud trudged on stage in his Rudolph costume and glared at his rival. They both continued to glare until the music started. Then, very VERY reluctantly, they began dancing. Everyone exploded into laughter when they had to shake their butts. The torture lasted a long time, because Pica kept repeating the song over and over again. Once it ended, Cloud ripped off the antlers and ball. He stomped to the back of the room and sulked in the corner. Sephiroth disappeared again behind the curtain.

Pica came back onstage and clapped for them. "Great job you two!" The rest of the cast members followed suit. Cloud merely continued to grumble to himself. "The next dare is for Leon, and Yuffie. Get over here you two!"

The two Final Fantasy characters jump onstage. Yuffie walks up to Leon, standing on her toes and planting a light kiss on Leon's lips. Before she could pull away, Leon placed his hands behind her head and kissed back, more forcefully. Yuffie ran her hands down his shoulders, then his arms. She kissed him back just as passionately, and they began to make-out on stage. Whoops and cheers errupted form the audience. Pica merely sighed.

"If your going to do this, take it outside, you two!"

They took her advice and, without leaving each other's lips, stumbled out of the living room and into the foyer.

Pica grabbed the microphone off of its stand. "That was… um… yeah. Thanks a lot Xirn, we always love your dares! Next list is from Cannox:"

"_Sorry, didn't read the beach theme thing. But I do have more dares!(or old ones really)_

_Seportoth: Fight...CHUCK NORRIS!  
Xemnas(I mean "Yaoi King") and Xenhort's Hertless: you have to kiss, and Ansem the Wise gets to videotape it.:3  
Namine: Draw..the Mona Lisa.  
Sora: tell me..there was just a foot long jump to kairi at the end of kh1, and i've seen you make longer jumps, so...why didn't you just JUMP OVER THERE!  
Roxas: you have to play the music "Tension Rising"(when the lesser Nobodies attack sora) on a piano and then your own theme!  
Larxene: If Pica knows Mitress from Dreamnorm's truth or dare, you have to fight her!_

_Axel:kiss roxas"_

"Um… I'm pretty sure that I'm only supposed to do three dares per list, so I'll just pick the one's that I like the best! First, let's do the question for Sora! So Sora, why didn't you just jump over there?"

Sora blushed and started playing with his hair. "Um… well the animators made it seem a lot shorter than it really was… and I was kinda tired from the fight and all… Also---"

"COME ON! What was the real reason?"

"Uh… I just couldn't do it! Did you see that little dirt patch she was on? I thought that if I jumped on, it would like fall apart!"

"You're not that heavy Sora!"

"I know I'm not, but…"

Kairi shot up. "You… You think I'm fat, don't you?"

Sora's eyes widened. "NO! THAT'S NOT IT!"

"SORA YOU IDIOT!" She pulled out her keyblade and smacked him on the head. Sora swooned and fell on top of her. She shifted his weight so that he'd fall on his face. "And you're the heavy one!"

Pica pulled a water bottle out of her backpack and untwisted the cap. She poured all of it's contents on Sora, jolting him up.

"HUH? HUH? WHAT?"

"Wake up. Anyway, thanks for the little inside look into your mind, Sora. Now we know. And I sort of didn't want to know. Next dare, anyone?" Pica glanced again at the list. "I'm scared that if I invite Chuck Norris, my entire world is going to unravel, and I spent so much time and energy just trying to keep in stable! So let's got with the Mansex and Xehanort kiss, shall we?"

Xemnas A.K.A. Princess Mansex A.K.A. Yaoi King shook his head. "I would never do something so vulgar."

Ansem the Wise took the opportunity to run up to his room and grab his camera.

Xehanort's Heartless (A/N: Which at this point I want to call "Bob", but I'm not going to) shook his head in agreement.

Pica clenched her fists tighter. "Oh will you just---" She pushed Xemnas A.K.A. Princess Mansex A.K.A. Yaoi King forward, making him crash on top of Xehanort's Heartless. The two ended up on each other, Xemnas A.K.A. Princess Mansex A.K.A. Yaoi King's lips pressed hard against Not-Ansem's Heartless's. Xemnas A.K.A. Princess Mansex A.K.A. Yaoi King's dress had ridden up higher, so everyone could see his boxer's embroidered with the Nobody's symbol. The two backed off of each other seconds after, but Ansem the Wise got it all on tape.

Pica smiled. "Great, we can watch it again later! For now, let's get on with our third dare! Axel, kiss Roxas."

Roxas piped up. "But I thought he already did when I… I…"

"When you were acting like a man-whore," Luxord finished. He smirked when the blonde teen glared at him.

"No, actually he didn't. You were about to kiss _him_ when you got your memories back. This means that now _he _has to kiss _you._"

Axel stood up and bridged the gap between him and Roxas. "Let's get this over with. I've done worse." Everyone knew that he was probably talking about the torture he suffered at Xirn's hands. Axel crashed his lips on Roxas's, leaning down so that he could reach. Roxas was stunned, but inside, Axel was enjoying it. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but Roxas wasn't going to forget it in a long time.

Axel stood up and tried to remain nonchalant. "Am I done?"

Pica just stood there gaping. "Uh… uh… yeah. I think you're done. Next list?"

Axel smirked. "Go for it."

"Right. This last list comes from D3ath Mess3nger:"

"!

_"THAT'S RIGHT!! SUFFER, SORA!! SUFFER! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA!_

_I am a Sora-Hater through and through! I also hate Axel, Riku and Kairi!_

_I have this one:_

_Make Riku suffer all I had to pass through with Sona in KH and KHII: Being stepped on by Darkside Heartless, getting slashed by Kurt Zisa, set aflame by the Trickmaster, being beaten up by Sephiroth(All the while playing "I am your Father" scene from Star Wars, including losing his hand) and, finally, GETTING PAWNED BY EVERY SINGLE MEMBER OF ORGANIZATION 13, ZEXION AND LEXAEUS BEING THE FIRST ONES IN LINE!!_

_Second: I dare Sora to bow before Xemnas and say "All Hail Xemnas, Superior and Ruler of Kingdom Hearts!"_

_Third: I dare Axel to dress up like Haku from Naruto and kiss Vexen's feet and say "Vexen is the King of Ice!" and then get beaten up by Marluxia, since I know my Graceful Pal wants some payback after Castle Oblivion!_

_Fourth and Final: I dare Kairi to dress like Maleficent and beat Sora up with her Staff!_

_And so, I finish my comment. Good night to you..._

_(Evil Laugh time)  
!! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_I forgot something!_

_After Sora bows to Xemnas and says all that, he has to give the Keyblade to Xemnas and let him bash his head with it for as long as he wants! And the Keyblade has to assume a form similar to Terra's Keyblade!_

_Have fun, Xemnas!"_

Pica blinked a couple of times at the list. "Umm… it looks like someone needs therapy. (A/N: No offense. XP) Anyway, again, I can only do three dares per list. I'll just have you guys do the last three." Somewhere in the back of the room, Riku groaned in disappointment. "Sora, bow."

Sora also groaned in disappointment. Princess Mansex smiled in triumph, he was finally getting what he wanted. Sora knelt down on the ground, glaring up at the man first before bowing his head down. "All Hail Xemnas, Superior and Ruler of Kingdom Hearts!"

Pica giggled. "No Sora, that's wrong!"

Sora smiled. "That's right! All Hail Princess Mansex, Superior and Ruler of Kingdom Hearts!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Princess Mansex frowned and grabbed Sora's keyblade, raising it over his head and whacking Sora over and over again. Sora raised his arms to protect himself, but Princess Mansex side-slashed him, rolling him over on his back. Then, Princess Mansex proceeded to slash at his face, before Pica blew a whistle.

"Okay Princess Mansex, that's enough!" Princess Mansex hit Sora one more time, just for Pica using his dreaded nickname. "Next is Axel's dare, right?" Pica ran backstage and pulled out two boxes, one for Kairi and one for Axel. She opened one and threw Axel a long black wig, a kimono, and a mask with the Hidden Mist Village symbol on it. He reluctantly put them all on and knelt at Vexen's feet. Vexen smirked. Axel paused for the longest time, before mumbling, "Vexen is the King of Ice." He kissed Vexen's foot and jolted up, spitting and pretending to gag. Vexen humphed and walked off, resuming his spot on the couch.

Pica, meanwhile, was outside. She caught up with Marluxia just as he was finishing redecorating the mansion.

"Wow Marluxia! This place looks amazing!"

"Doesn't it?" He smirked and walked back into the living room. Pica gazed at the walls with the sounds of Marluxia beating Axel down with his scythe in the background. The doors and walls were covered with banners in all different shades of white, purple, blue, and green. The banners were stripped with flower petals, and they stretched from doorway, to archway, to the staircase and back. The window curtains were replaced with sky blue ones that had lace trimmings. Paintings of some of Namine's better works were framed and hung on the walls. Everyone's room had its own unique wreath of flowers hung on the door, with petals coded to math the interior of their rooms. All in all, it was very stunning.

When she returned to the room, Axel had been beaten black and blue by Marluxia. He was laying in a crumpled heap with Xion and Roxas sitting next to him. Kairi had already dressed up with the costume that Pica had set out earlier. Kairi had a long cape and horned crown, as well as a staff. "Okay, so the last dare is for Kairi to beat Sora down with the staff?"

Kairi held the staff in both of her hands and clutched it hard. "I'm not going to beat down Sora!"

Pica sighed. "Oh yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"I WILL NOT!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

"**I WILL NOT!"**

"**HE CALLED YOU FAT!"**

"**ROARRR!!!"** Kairi took the staff and jumped offstage. She proceeded to beat down Sora with it, striking his head and sides. Sora was even more of a crumpled mess than Axel after she was through with him.

"S-Sora? Oh, God." Kairi came back to her senses and dropped the staff. She tried healing him, although it would take a while because she did a really great job of almost killing him.

Pica stood up from her usual spot and jumped back onstage. "Well, that's the end of today's dares! I will have new dares for all of you tomorrow!"

Everyone groaned.

Pica smiled. "And guess what? It's going to snow tomorrow!"

The cast members cheered.

Pica grinned wider. "Yup. Well, good night everyone!" All of the cast members dispersed to their rooms. Not soon after, they were all asleep. Pica had found a room for Xion on the floor with all of the other Organization members. Pica herself, however, was already on YouTube posting the video of Princess Mansex and Xehanort's Heartless making out…

Pica smirked. "Tomorrow's going to be soooo much fun!"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4. Wow, I wrote that in like four hours. XP I'm so proud of myself.**

**Anyway, you heard me right. Next chapter is snow dares! Throw your favorite character into a snowball fight; make them make a snowman, whatever you want! Just make sure it is snow-themed and appropriate. You can also do holiday themed ones too!**

**That's it for me. It's 11:51 P.M., and I am going to bed. Christmas Eve is tomorrow after all.**

**Ja ne! Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanza/Happy Whatever-else-people-celebrate-this-time-of-year!**

**~Mudstripe~**


End file.
